


Pas de Deux (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Snooping, ballet dancer loki, lacrosse player thor, very brief mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: こちらは現代ヒューマンAUソーロキ小説です。ソー(19)はちょうど大学に上がり、ロキ(18)はダンススクールを目指して特訓中の高校生。最近疎遠になって来た兄にご不満なロキはある日兄の寝室に忍び込んで、悪戯心を満たそうとします。そこで兄の日記を見つけてしまい、当然読み進めます。「VV」というイニシャルの人物に兄が叶わぬ恋をしている、しかも相手が男だということを知ったロキは兄をからかい倒そうと考えるが、読み進めているうちにどうも怪しい…VVはイニシャルではなくコードネーム、そしてその正体はロキ以外にありえないのでは、という記述を見かけ、実の兄に恋心を向けられていることを知ったロキはショックを受ける。しかし、やはりからかい倒すのだった。そこから始まる二人の駆け引きの物語です。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940265) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



ロキに言い訳などできなかった。

そもそも初めからソーの部屋にいるべきではなかったし、確実に彼の引き出しの中を覗き込むべきではなかったし、完全に確信しているが、その中に見つけたノートを開くべきではなかったし、どう控えめに見てもその中身を一ページどころか全て読むべきではなかった。

そう、ロキに言い訳などできるはずもなく、そうした理由もろくでもないものだ。ただ、最近兄にはムカついていたことと、ロキが詮索好きな嫌な奴だということだけだった。

ソーはちょうどラクロスの練習に出ていて、最低でも次の一時間は留守にしている。このため、ロキは彼のベッドにドカリと腰を下ろし、愉快そうに最後のページを開くのだった。

『今日、VVはすごく綺麗だった』と、彼はソーの凄まじい悪筆で書かれた文を読んだ。『それに、とても機嫌が良かった。胸が痛くなった』ロキは嫌そうに鼻筋にしわを寄せた。ソーは女の子について日記を書いているというのか？しかもこんな、ダサい言葉で？ぶっちゃけ、うっすらと吐き気すら催す内容だ。しかし彼は怯むことなく進み続け、時系列に逆らって読み進めた。

『今日は俺の冗談にVVが笑ってくれた』ジーザス、まさか全部がこの「VV」とかいう女の話なのか？『彼が笑う時の声が好きだし、俺が理由で笑ってくれるのも好きだ。あいつはもっと笑うべきだ』ほう、これならもう少し面白い。VVは男なのだ。ロキはしばし、そのページに向かって目を瞬かせていた。これまでソーは彼女を作ったことはあったが、コミュニティカレッジに通い始めてからはまだ恋人を作っていない。しかし、ハイスクールでのジェーンはただのひと恋よりは真剣だったはず。まさかソーが男にも興味があるだなんて思いもしなかった。ふむふむ。

何枚か頁をめくって逆行してみれば、内容の大半がつまらない日常のことだったが、中には女々しい恋愛のポエムに挑戦した形式もあった――星のような瞳、バラの花弁のような唇、禁断の恋。ゲロゲロー。

『時々、VVが腰を屈めているところを見ると、その小さな尻を掴んで思い切り犯してやりたくなる。とんでもない罪悪感に襲われる。なのに、そのことを考えるのを止められない。もっと大きな問題なのは、考えるのを止めたくないってことだ』おやおや、これはちょっとスパイシーになってきたぞ。ロキはこのVVと言う人物が誰なのか、解き明かせないか考えた。イニシャルか？Vで始まる男の名前と言ったら何がある？ヴィクター？ヴァレンタイン？えーと…

『あいつには決して言えない。あいつがこの事実を知ってはならない。時々、この秘密で自分が爆発しそうに感じることもあるが、今のところは相手に不審に思われていないようだ』

なんでそんなに苦悩してるんだ、ソー？とっとこの男に好きだと告ればいいんじゃないのか？もしかしたら、VVにはすでに恋人がいるのかもしれない。あるいは、ゲイじゃないのかも。確かに、自分にそんな気を起こすことがあり得ない相手に片思いをするというのは、きっとひどく苦しい気分なのだろうな、とロキは想像した。

読むのをやめるべきだとは分かっていた。確かな弱みを見つけたわけではなかった。ソーが男好きだと知ったところでどうでも良かった。ぶっちゃけた話、ロキだって男が好きなのだ。悪いね、母さん。これじゃあ母さんが多分欲しがってる孫は生まれないや…

しかし、ロキはそこで最近ソーが如何に腹立たしいかを思った。コミュニティカレッジを始めたとたんにロキの大親友と呼べた存在から、碌な説明もなく、要は彼をできる限り避けるようになったことはどうしても納得がいかない。喧嘩でもしていたのなら、まだ理解はできる――二人が尾を引く酷い喧嘩をしたことが何度もあるのは誰でも知っている――だが、そんなものは何もなかったのだ。ただ、いつでもそこにいたはずのソーがある日、唐突にいなくなった。ロキはなんとしてもその理由を探り出すつもりでいるのだ。

もしかすると、VVのせいかもしれない。おそらく、ソーは大学でVVと出会い、彼に夢中になるあまり、面倒な弟に割くだけの時間も勿体なく感じているのかもしれない。そう考えただけで、ロキは沸々と怒りが込み上げてきた。

だから、そのまま読み続けた。

『今日の朝食で、VVはあの尻が浮き出るようなバレエのレギンスを履いて下りてきたもんだから、俺は危うく脳溢血を起こすかと思った』

え。

ちょっと待てよ。

ちょっと。待て。よ。

レコードが引っかかれるように。ストップモーションのように時間が止まる。

『今日の朝食で、VVはあの尻が浮き出るようなバレエのレギンスを履いて下りてきたもんだから、俺は危うく脳溢血を起こすかと思った』

ロキは自分が着ている服を見下ろした――後でダンスの練習があるので、そのための格好だ――体にぴったりとしたVネックのTシャツと、正確に形容するには『尻が浮き出るような』としか言いようがないレギンスだ。

だいたい、誰かがバレエのレギンスを履いて朝食のために下りてくる場面をソーが目撃できる場所なんて、この家でしかない。

なんてこった。

どうりで最近あいつはイライラしているわけだ。

VVとはロキのことなのだ。


	2. 第二章

ロキはゆっくりとソーの日記を閉じた。秩序正しく、彼はそれを引き出しの中に戻し、下着や靴下でまた隠れるように掻きまわし、後ろ手でソーの部屋へ通じるドアを閉じた。廊下をロボットのようにぎくしゃくと進んで自室へ移動すると、まっすぐ入り、慎重にベッドにあおむけに横たわって、それこそ石棺に横たわるファラオか何かのように胸の前で両腕を交差し、だって彼はぶっちゃけ死ぬのだ、死んだ、RIP、花は贈るな、兄が彼を犯したいと思っているのだ。

忌々しいトーストに現れたジーザスクライストよ。

彼はしばらくのあいだ天井を凝視し、頭が空っぽになった。

これは…非常に控えめに言えば、まったく予期していなかった。

それは――正直、全てに新たな光を投げかけた。

過去数ヶ月の出来事を頭の中で振り返る。その全てが理屈に叶って見えた。どうしてソーが彼を熱くなりすぎたジャガイモのようにいきなり落としたのか。どうして、突然のように彼から離れようとしたのか。思い出そうとする。訳の分からない触り方をされたことはあったか？見つめられたことは？性的な仄めかしは？くそ、そんなの気にしていなかったから、気を付けてなんかいなかった。

もっとも、これから先はそういうものに意識を向けるのは確実だったが。

いったいいつ始まったのか知りたくなった。

唐突に、彼は非常に怒りを覚えていた。

どういうつもりだ、ソー？どうしてロキの方が苦しまねばならない？どうして彼の方が親友を失わねばならないのだ。どんな秘密をも打ち明けられる腹心の友を。彼のバットマンに対するロビン、彼のブレインに対するピンキーを、ソーが低俗な近親相姦の考えを止めることができないからといった理由で失うなど酷い話ではないか。こうしてまた、ソーは全てを自己中心に捉えているのだ。よよよ、哀れで高貴なソー、道徳的な純潔さを穢しかねないものを自ら男らしく断つわけだ。不公平だ、というのが現実だった。

ロキはダンスの練習に出掛けるため、なんとか起き上がったが、そこに辿りつくまでずっとプンプンしていた。

クラスが始まると、彼は初めて鏡に映る自分を見つめていることに気がついた。自分自身の脚と、「尻の浮き出そうな」レギンスに包まれた自分の尻を見つめる。確かに、なかなかいい形をしている。ふむ。

クラスが進み、運動は良かった。怒りの幾らかを燃やし尽してくれた。音楽に呑まれ、身体を完全に服従させるには筋肉の一つひとつと意識の集中が必要となり、ダンスパートナーを空中で受け止め、床に落とさないようにしていると、殺気立った激しい怒りを抱え続けるのは無理だった。

ダンスが終わる頃には汗でぐっしょり濡れ、筋肉も小刻みに震え、団子頭も乱れて髪がほつれかけて顔や首筋に貼りついていた。

帰り道の運転ではだいぶ落ち着いていた。ヘッドライトを点けなければならない程度には外が暗くなっている。ロキは窓を下ろして十月のピリッとした風に湿った肌を冷やしてもらい、タイヤの下でくしゃりと軽快な音を立てる落ち葉に耳を傾けるのだった。スタジオをアラベスクやバロッテで動き回っている間に、彼の脳裏には無意識にある計画が形成されつつあった。それは今も、すぐ表面化でぐつぐつと煮立っている。

ロキがドライブウェイに車を入れた時、キッチンの灯りがついており、窓からはキッチンテーブルに向かうソーの金髪の頭が見えた。自分勝手なクソ野郎が。ロキは歯を食いしばり、自身を落ち着けようと数分間車の中で座り続けていた。何も変わっていないように振る舞わなければならない。

やがて、中に入ると玄関横のテーブルに、必要以上に大きな音を立てて鍵を放り出した。

「やあ、ソー」彼は言って、キッチンに向かった。「ラクロスはどうだった？」

「ああ、まあ。普通だ」ソーは食べているサンドイッチから顔を上げることもせず、ムカつく金色の睫毛が下を向いて光を反射していた。「じゃあ、俺、宿題あるから。後でな」

くそったれが。まだロキを避けているのか。

ロキの纏まりのない計画が唐突に明瞭になった。

「それは残念」彼は無頓着を装い、冷蔵庫を開けると身体を折り曲げて尻を突き上げた。ちょっとフリフリした方がいいか？それだとあからさますぎる？「今日は後で一緒に映画観れないかなって思ってたんだけど」

「明日ならいいかな」ソーが言った。少し声が張りつめているか？あの低い声にちょっとした擦れるような音が入り混じったような気がしたが、それは考えが甘すぎるだろうか？

ロキは背筋を正すと相手を振り向き、彼の知る限りまだ魅力的だといえる笑みをソーに向けた。

「それならすごく嬉しい」彼はなるべく可愛らしく言った。

ソーはあまりの勢いで階段を駆け上っていったので、もし彼がアニメのキャラクターだったら、もくもくと塵の雲を残し、火を吹きながら消えていったことだろう。

ああ、そうだとも。ロキは彼を存分に苦しませてやるのだ。


	3. 第三章

ロキはベッドの中央に蓮華座になって座り、人生、宇宙、そしてスーパーヴィラン、ソー・ボーソンの破滅について瞑想していた。

名前：ボーソン、ソー  
通称：アホ、クソ野郎、ピンキー  
年齢：19  
目：青っぽい  
髪：金色っぽい  
身長：6’3”(190.5㎝)  
体重：煉瓦で作られた野外トイレみたいな体格  
長所：力持ち、人間とは思えない頑固さ、力持ち、マジカルかもしれない髪、力持ち  
短所：ポップタルト、弟を犯したい

やはり、初めは真正面から色仕掛けをするのが妥当だろう。

信じられない、彼に恋するだなんて、ソーは一体どういう神経をしてるのか。あんな大馬鹿で大間抜けなヤローにとって、これは自業自得だ。ロキを遠ざけるというなら、ソーが何を取り逃がしているのかしっかりと見せつけてやろうじゃないか。

レギンスを履いた時の尻がソー好みだというのはすでに知っている。チェック。他にもどんなものが魅力的に見えるのかヒントになる情報を落としていなかったか、後でまた日記に目を通す必要がありそうだったが、それまではごく一般的にありふれた誘惑をすればいいだろう――あちゃー、落し物しちゃった、仕方ないから前屈みになって拾わないと、とかなんとか。

あの忌々しい日記。ロキはまだそれを読んだことが正解だったかどうか判断できずにいた。こんなこと、知らないままの方が良かったかもしれない。

だが、それは違う。ここ最近のソーが見せる距離感と冷たさはあのノートブックに書かれていたどの文章よりも彼を傷つけてきたのだ。少なくとも、今のロキにはその理由が分かった。そして、知識は戦いの半分、勝利に近づきやすくなるのだ！

と、常に言われてきたものだ。

夜風が彼の部屋のカーテンを舞わせ、ロキは呼吸に意識を集中させ、早鐘を打つ鼓動を落ち着けようとするのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、ロキは朝食のテーブルについたソーの姿に驚いた。ロキは学校へのバスに乗るため、いつも夜明けには起床せねばならなかったが、大学生であるソーの授業は遅めに始まるので、彼は普段もっと遅くまで寝ているのだ。

「何で起きてるの？」ロキはコーヒーメーカーに歩み寄りながら言った。

「眠れなかった」ソーは不機嫌に答えた。まるでそれが彼に致命傷を与えた張本人だとばかりに自分のコーヒーカップを睨みつけている。「ああ、そんな必要はない」彼はロキがコーヒー豆に手を伸ばすと言った。「もうお前の分も作ってある」

「あ！ありがとう」

随分と怪しいな。

「母さんと父さんはもう仕事に行った」ソーが言った。

「知ってるー」ロキはソーが特別頭の回転が遅い子供であるようにゆっくりと言葉を紡いだ。「僕は毎日この時間帯に起きてるからね」

「ああ、そうか」

まあ。ロキだって、これほど朝早くから計画を実行に移すつもりはなかったのだが、やるなら今でしょ。

普段通りに冷凍ワッフルを取り出すのではなく、キャビネットを開けると、一番高い棚にあるシリアルに手を伸ばし、可能な限りシャツの裾が持ち上がるように仕向け、少し素肌を露わにしてやった。それを長引かせるために、しばらく棚を漁る。彼の位置からではソーの顔は見えなかったが、あの馬鹿が見ていることを願った。なにしろ、このショーは…その、彼の為なのだから。

「今夜の映画はどうする？」ロキはシリアルにミルクをかけながら尋ねた。「金曜日だから、めっちゃ遅くまで起きててもいいし、映画二本立てもできるなって思って。お泊まり会かなんかでもしてるようにブラウニーを焼いたりしてさ。シギュンが欲しいならビールも買ってきてくれるって言ってた」

「いや」ソーはロキが口内でゆっくりとスプーンを回し、ミルクを最後の一滴まで舐める様子を目が釘付けになったように見つめている。その調子だ、ベイビー、見つめていろ。「いや、分からない、俺は――」

「嘘だろ、ソー、約束したじゃないか」ロキは唇を尖らせた。「最近もう全然兄さんを見ないんだけど」

「そうだが、でも――」

「今回ばかりは言い訳は通用しないからね」ロキは声音を低くしてみて告げた。セクシーに聞こえただろうか？それとも、ただ咳払いをする必要があるように聞こえた？くそ。ちょっと腕が鈍っているな。「今日、兄さんが返ってくるまでにレッドボックスから何か借りてくるから。反論するなよ！」ソーは口を開いて何かを言いかけていたが、ロキがスプーンを彼の顔面に突きつけると口を閉じていた。

「わかった」ソーは実際に身体的な痛みを感じているかのように見えた。

素晴らしい。

燃えろ、ベイビー、燃え尽きろ。

ロキにはその夜ソーの人生を地獄に変える幾つもの方法が頭に浮かんでいた。唯一問題があるとすれば、選ばないといけないことだ。一度にやりすぎてはいけない。それではあからさますぎる。彼は無意識に、気づかないうちにセクシーでなければならず、欲求不満のあばずれみたいになってはならないのだ。

欲求不満のあばずれを演じるのも楽しくないわけじゃないが。

だが、仕事には適したツールというものがある。

学校から帰るバスに乗る頃には、何をするか決めていた。


	4. 第四章

よし、タイトなダークジーンズ、チェック。クローゼットにあるTシャツの中でも一番深い切り込みのあるVネック、チェック。完璧にセットされた髪と超イケてるアイライナー、ダブルチェック。ロキは親指の爪を噛んで、マニキュアが欠けていることに気がついた。今は直している時間はないが、ソーは多分彼の爪などどうでもいいと思っているだろう。

ほんの僅かだけコロンをつける。ほとんど誰かに覆い被さるほど近づけば、その蠱惑的な香りがする程度で充分だ。

そして今夜、彼はほとんど誰かさんに覆い被さるつもりでいた。

でも、まずはディナーだ。フリッガは最低一週間に一度は、彼女が言うには『家族の充実』とやらのために全員揃ってディナーを食べることを強要していた。「一緒に食事をする家族は、団結を続けるものよ！」と、彼女は医者らしく聞こえる声で言うのだ。ロキはそれがおそらく、やたらと訳の分からない心理学用語を使ったエセ科学だと考えていたが、ルールはルールなので、一週間に一度、彼ら四人は揃ってキッチンテーブルを囲むのだった。

今夜はスパゲティ・ナイトだ。

「今夜は何か予定でもあるのか、息子たちよ」オーディンは四枚目のガーリックブレッドに手を伸ばしながら尋ねたが、その手は妻によって叩き落とされた。

「今夜はうちにいるよ」ロキは言うと、パスタをフォークに絡めながらソーに笑いかけた。「一緒に映画を観て、兄弟の絆を深めようかと」彼は『兄弟』の言葉を特に強調して言った。

「あ、ああ」ソーがどもる。彼は突然サラダにご執心になっていた。「兄弟の絆をな」

フリッガは彼らに目を眇めてみせた。「二人ともどうしたの？」

「何でもない！」彼らは同時に声を上げていた。

「そんな、母さん」ロキは言った。「ジャンクフードと映画鑑賞以外に何かあると考えるなんて、僕はショックだよ」

「ロキ、私の可愛い天使ちゃん、あなたが生まれる前から私は悪さをしてきましたからね」フリッガがオーディンにニヤリと笑いかけながら言うと、彼は彼女にウィンクを返してきた。ロキはソーを向いて嘔吐する仕草を見せる。「あなたたちがお酒かマリファナを持っていることは分かっています。ただ…」フリッガは溜め息をつく。「どっちだろうと、ちゃんと責任を持つこと、いいわね？ほら、お皿を洗うのを手伝ってちょうだい」

ロキは鍋をごしごしと洗う間、彼の人生を左右する酷い決断、即ち、母親に彼が地下室でマリファナを吸っていると思い込ませたことが、現状における二つの悪の小さい方だという事実について反芻した。とはいえ、別に彼にとって歯止めにはならないのだが。彼は密かに皿を拭くソーを盗み見た。まったくもって少しも。

それに、ソーだってフリッガの誤解に反論しなかった。良心の呵責でもあるのか、兄さん？

20:30を回る頃には、オーディンはリクライニングチェアで鼾をかいていた。フリッガは夜の残りをアイスクリームとワイン、そしてネットフリックスで過ごすため、すでに二階に上がっている。

ようやく、二人きりだ。

「ねえ」ロキは静かに呼びかけると、キッチンの戸口にヒップを突き出して寄り掛かった。ソーは携帯から顔を上げるとゴクリと喉を鳴らしている。「ブラウニー作らない？」

彼はブラウニーミックスを求め、またもキャビネットの中を漁ることでシャツが持ち上がり、臍の辺りが剥き出しになるよう仕向けた。

「最近、あんたをあまり見なくなったなと思って」彼は軽い口調で言った。

「忙しいんだ」ソーは言って、しかも実際にすまなさそうな声に聞こえるものだから、ムカついた。「大学に入るといろいろ変わるんだ、分かるだろ？」彼らはカウンターに向かって肩が触れ合うほど近くに立った。ロキはほんの僅かに身体を揺らすことで、腕同士が掠めるようにした。

「それが、あまり良く分からなくてね。だって、それについて教えてくれる人が最近姿を見せないわけだから」ロキはからかうような口調にするつもりだったのだが、彼の許可なく苦々しいものが声に滲み出ていた。しまった。彼はブラウニーの生地を必要以上に激しく掻き混ぜたために、少し飛び散ってしまった。

おやおや、それにどうだろう。ソーの顔面に少量ついてしまった。完璧だ。

「ごめん！ちょっと待って、取ってあげる」ロキは言うと、手を伸ばし、ソーの頬をほとんど包み込むようにして親指でゆっくりと生地を拭った。ソーは彼を凝視していた。息もせず。瞬きもせず。ロキはたとえそうしようとしていたとしても、その燃えるような青い眼差しから目を逸らすことなどできなかっただろう。彼らの間に親指を持ってくると、ロキはゆっくりとそれを舐めて綺麗にした。ソーが彼の舌を見つめる様子を見つめ、小さな勝利のスリル感を味わった。「これでオッケー」彼は微笑んだ。

「お、俺は、その――ちょっとトイレ」ソーはいきなり告げると、ほとんど逃げ出す勢いでキッチンを出て行った。

ロキは満足げに笑むと、ブラウニーの焼型をオーブンに突っ込んだ。めちゃくちゃ楽しい。


	5. 第五章

ブラウニー事件はまさに天の思し召しだったわけだが、その夜の残りの時間は少々期待外れとなった。ロキはソファの上でソーに近すぎるほどの距離に腰を下ろしたのだが、ソーは少しずつ距離を開けていった。この世で最もスピード感のない鬼ごっこの要領で、ロキは少しずつ距離を詰めたのだが、やがてソーはソファの肘掛に座るまでに至った。突然、そのままソーが恐怖のあまりカーテンをよじ登る猫のように怖がっている光景が脳裏に浮かび、ロキは意地悪そうな笑みを噛み殺さねばならなかった。

映画はあまりに早く終わってしまい、そのとたんにソーが逃げ出した。

ロキはソファの上に寝そべると、顎をトントンと叩いた。この夜は楽しかったものの、最終的には不満が残るだけだった。もっと頑張る必要がありそうだ。

問題は、そのチャンスを見つけることだった。あの後、ソーは隠遁者となってしまい、ロキが彼を追い詰めようとする度にうまく逃げ出す――ソファでの鬼ごっこがより大きなスケールになっただけだった。

ロキはリビングでバレエのストレッチをしてみた。脚を頭上高く掲げる――ソーがその場に入ってくると、即座に踵を返して部屋を出て行った。

彼の目の前でアイスキャンディーとほとんどいちゃつきながら話していると――話題についてはまったく注意を払っていなかったので憶えていない――ソーは唐突に携帯を確認して、クラスメートに何かがあったと告げて出て行った。

睫毛をパチパチさせたり、気息音の混じった笑い声をあげ、または何気なく相手に触れることも試してみたが、齎した結果はソーにもう目を見てもらえなくなったことと、1フィート以内に近づけばビクリと怯むようになったことだけだった。

しかも、最後のやつはソーを完全に追い詰めたようだった。キッチンテーブルに座っていた彼に背後から近づき、相手の肩に何気なく手を追い置いて耳元で「やあ」とハスキーな声で行ってみたのだが、その後信じられないことにソーは三日間も姿を見せなかったのだ。

ロキは自室で自分の親指の爪を噛みながら、空いた手の指で脚を弾いていた。こうなるはずじゃなかった。本当ならばソーが…何をするはずだったんだ？彼を追いかけるか何かだ。しかし、現実にはどんどん離れていくだけだった。

そしてさらに、あるいはこちらの方が重い罪だったが、これがすごく退屈になってきていた。

許されない。

ロキには攻撃材料となるものがもっと必要だった。

ソーが木曜日にあるラクロスの練習に出掛けるのを待って、ロキは再び兄の寝室に侵入した。

『VVが俺に会えなくて寂しいと言ってきた。俺だってあいつが恋しい。とても。だが、あいつの周りにいると俺自身が信じられなくなる。一緒にブラウニーを作った時なんて、何度あいつを掴んでキスをして、そのままキスし続けてやりたかったことか。俺は何て酷いゴミの山なんだろう』

なんだ、なんだ、ソー。誇張しまくってんじゃないの？

『最近あいつに何があったのか分からないが、どこに行ってもあいつがいて、あんまりにもホットなもんだから、俺には無理なんだ。俺はすぐあいつから離れるだけだ。他に何ができると？こんなのは拷問だ』

それは素晴らしい。こっちは拷問つもりでやってるんだから、クソ野郎。

『ある日目が覚めたらこの願望が消えてなくなっていればどんなに良いか。ただのいい兄貴になれたらいいのに。あいつ、きっと俺に嫌われてるって思っているかもしれない。俺のことを嫌いになっても責められるはずがない』

その行の下には幾つか落書きがあって、怒りに満ちた線で鋭角的な模様が描かれたそれは、ペン先が強すぎるほど紙面に押しつけられたせいで穴が開いてしまっている。ロキはその窪みを指でなぞり、ソーが机に向かって心中奥深くに閉じ込めてある気持ちを強制的に引っ掻きだし、憤怒に駆られてペンを動かしている様子を想像した。あるいは、そうする代わりに彼は苦悶に歪んだ顔をして血の代わりにインクを紙に零すのかもしれない。

そして、ページの一番下には小さく、寂しげな文字が並んでいた――

『また昔のように戻りたいだけなんだ』

ロキはぱちくりとして、唐突に砂が入ったようにざらついた目を拭った。

まあ。

それだけは決して起こりえない。

これはとんでもなく馬鹿げた間違いだった。ソーの意思の力は…鉄や岩石でできているようなものだった。阿呆で立派で『完璧』なソーの周りを小鹿みたいに跳ねまわったところで何かが変わるわけがなかったのだ。そしてまたもソーは自分勝手に一方的な決断をしてロキから距離を置くことにしていた。

確かに今はソーのことが嫌いだ、ほとんど、なんとなく。それに、ソーが彼を傷つけたのと同じくらい、相手を傷つけてやりたかった。だけど最終的にはソーを遠ざけるのではなく、近づけたいのだ。

どうやら、作戦を替える必要があるようだ。


	6. 第六章

問題は、ロキがあまりに強硬的で不器用な行動に出ていたことだ。ソーは自分でめちゃくちゃにしたものに鼻を突っ込ませる必要がある悪い子犬のようなものだが、そうするには巧妙な作戦が必要だったし、常に逃げ道があるのでは決してうまく行くことはない。

つまり、逃げ道を絶つことが先決だった。

「ねえ」彼はソーの寝室の戸口に立って呼びかけた。戸口を遮って。バレエクラスから帰ってまっすぐ来たので、まだレギンスから着替えていなかったし、ドアフレームに寄り掛かって片足を向かい側のフレーム板に掛けることで、尻の浮き出るラインを強調してやった。

ソーはイヤホンを取り外した。

「どうした、ロキ？」彼が言った。ロキにはその声に慎重な響きがあるように思えた。

「宿題手伝ってくれないかと思って。僕、微積分が苦手って知ってるでしょ」実際にそうだった。時に、僅かな真実は嘘を上手につくためのスパイスになるのだ。

「ああ、えーと、そうしてやりたいのは山々なんだが、グループプロジェクトでシフと会う約束になってるんだ」

「そんなに時間は取らないから」ロキは約束した。

「いや、駄目なんだ、今出掛けないと間に合わない。十五分で彼女に会う約束ことになってる」

ロキは唇を噛んで、ウルウルとした目を向けようとした。「お願い？」

「悪い、今夜はできない」ソーは教科書を掻き集め、バッグに詰め込みながら言い募った。「ごめんな」

『この夫人は大仰な事ばかり言うと私は思う』(*シェイクスピアのハムレットのセリフ)

「ほんの少しでもシフを待たせることはできない？」

「できない」ソーは苛立ち気味に言った。「どいてくれないか、出掛けなきゃならないんだ」

ロキは唇を尖らせた。ちょっとだけ。あまり大袈裟ではなく。

「ソーぉ」彼は甘えるように言った。

「どけ。頼むから」ソーは彼の目の前まで来ていた。その顔は…嵐のようだ。普段の気楽な感じはどこにもない。

「でも――ぅぁぁぁああ！！」ロキの声がクレシェンドとなったのは、突然宙に浮いていたから。ソーの大きく温かな両手が彼の腰を包み込んでおり、ソーは軽々と彼を持ち上げるとまるで人形のようにどかしただけで、信じられない！ロキはソーが力持ちだということは知っていたが、信じられない！

ロキが一言も発することができる前にソーは階段を下りていた。心臓が必死に脈打っているし、酸素状況も思わしくない。

びっくりした、今のは本当に予想していなかった。

なんてこった。

＊＊＊

「それで、考えてたんだけど」ロキは翌日のファミリーディナーで告げた。「明日のダンスワークショップにはソーに送ってもらえないかな？シギュンに頼んでたんだけど、ドタキャンされちゃった」シギュンは、実際にはまったくドタキャンなどしていなかったのだが、そんなことは誰も知る必要はない。

ロキはソーの顔をよぎるかもしれないほんの僅かな動きや歪みを敏感に見分けることができたから、彼が僅かに息を呑んだのを見逃さなかった。

「明日は試合があるんだ」彼は言った。「悪いな。母さんに送ってもらえばいいんじゃないか」

「明日はお父さんと出掛けることになってるのよ」フリッガが申し訳なさそうに言った。そんなことはロキもすでに知っていた。

「頼むよ、ソー」ロキが言った。「朝一で送ってもらって、試合が終わってから迎えに来てくれればいいからさ。明日は文字通り一日中ダンスの予定なんだ」

「だが――」

「ソー、何を言ってるの、あなたの弟をワークショップに連れていってやりなさい」フリッガが言った。

「わかったよ」ソーは呟くと、怒ったようにグリンピースにフォークを突き刺した。

「二人で一台の車を共有できてるだけでも、あなたたちは幸運なほうなのよ。貰い物にケチをつけるんじゃありません」フリッガが忠告した。「まったく」と、オーディンに向かって言う。「馬小屋の掃除をしてって頼んだかのような反応だわ」

「もう何でもいいよ、送ってく」ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情は昨日と同じだ。この、立ち込める雷雲のような顔をされた後に、彼はロキをまるで少しの体重も感じさせないかのように軽々と投げやったのだ。まるで彼が人形だったかのように、羽毛のように、夢のように…

ロキはどこか深いところで火花が散った気がした。今のは何だ。しっかりしろ。

「やった！」彼は明るく言った。

片道三十分を小さな動く箱の中でソーと過ごす。まさに今必要としていることだった。

＊＊＊

ソーを狂わせるチャンスを逃すことのないロキは、助手席を倒してダッシュボードの上に足を乗せると、自分の脚の長い線をじっくり堪能した。存分にストレッチするのも忘れない。

「それゆけ、ジーヴス」彼はひどいイギリス訛りでドラマチックに唱えた。

ソーはただ唸っただけだった。

「なんでそんなに怒ってるんだよ」ロキは不機嫌に言うと、サングラスをかけた。

ロキはソーがドライブウェイから車を出す間、その顔に裸の木の枝を通して投げかけられ、斑になった太陽の光が零れ落ちる様子を眺めていた。ソーは疲れて見えるどろこか、もしかすると…ちょっと窶れた？目の下の隈に隈ができているようだ。この卑劣な努力を始めてから初めて、ロキは僅かばかり自責の念を感じていた。

でも、それはとても僅かだった。

そしてソーはとても大きかった。それに、とてもそこにいる。次の、そうだな、二十八分間ほどは。


	7. 第七章

ロキは車に乗っている間ずっとソーを会話に、どんな会話でもいいから、引きこもうとして失敗し続けたが、どうやらソーは原始人のようにハンッとかフンッと鼻を鳴らすだけで会話に応じないことを固く決意しているようだった。まるで一ミリも動こうとしないパートナーとダンスを踊ろうとしているかのような感じだ。

「何なんだよ、ソー」彼はついに言った。「こっちはあんたと会話しようとしてるだけなんだけど」

青い瞳が一瞬だけ動き、ソーはチラリと彼の方を見やると、ようやくきちんと言葉をかけてくれた。「悪い。考え事がたくさんあってな」

少しも悪いと思っているようには見えなかった。怒っているように見える。ハンドルを握る手の関節が白く浮き出ていた。

ロキは拗ねて座席の上で前屈みになった。なんて馬鹿馬鹿しいんだろう。本当にソーはそこまで自分のイチモツを制御できないとでも言うのだろうか？そのお大事なイチモツの前では、普通の文明的な人間としてロキを扱えというのは、多くを求めすぎていると？ロキだって今は別に彼をからかっているわけでもないのに(そのつもりがなかったとは言わないが)、それでもろくに返事もしてくれないのだ。

「そんなに大事な考え事をしてる間でも、サイテーな奴にならないよう気を配ったらどうだ？」ロキがぼやいた。

「それを言うなら、お前だってべたべたしてこないで少しは俺を放っておいてくれないか」ソーがピシャリと言った。その言葉は空気を裂くように飛んできて、頬を打つようにロキに強い衝撃を与えた。座席の隅に身体を寄せてしまう。

ソーは駐車スペースに酷い角度で滑り込んだ。「じゃあな」

「まだ後で僕を迎えに来てくれるわけ？」ロキは尋ね、それも怒って聞こえるようにするつもりが、締めつけられる喉が彼を裏切り、僅かに引き攣った声になって出てきた。

「そうしなきゃならないんだろう？」

「うん、そうだろうね」

ソーは鋭い音を立てて車を急発進し、駐車場のど真ん中で呆然と立ち尽くすロキを置き去りにしていった。嫌な気分になったし、悲しかったし、傷ついたし、凄く腹が立ったし、もしかしたらちょっとだけ罪悪感もあったかもしれない。だけど、これは全部ソーのせいに違いない。兄弟をファックしたいって思ってるのはソーの方であり、ロキではない。罪悪感を感じるべきはソーの方だ。

自業自得。

だったら、どうしてロキはこんなにも気分が悪くなるだろう？

ワークショップが始まって一時間ほどする頃には、ロキもだいぶ落ち着いてきた。『心と体』というもので、『精神性と物性を統合するダンサーを育成する環境』と銘打っていた。そこには真実があった。昔からそうだったが、ダンスはどんな時でもロキを飲みこみ、慰撫する心地よい毛布のように彼を包み込み、意識的な思考や悪い気分を追い払い、最後には動く肉体しか残らないところまで彼を導くのだった。

ほどなくして昼食が入り、それから短い栄養学セミナーでケールと水以外の全ての飲食物は身体の燃料として如何に劣っているか、そしておそらく癌の原因になるということを学び、続いて軽いヨガのレッスンがあり、最後にダンス講師のセッションで締めくくられた。

最後のセッションにおける振り付けは、ロキの魂に歌いかけるかのようだった。彼がもっとも好む動きばかりで、いつも彼を苛立たせるものはひとつもなく、その流れも非常に美しいものがあった。ロキはそれに己を完全に明け渡した。まるで自分が躍っているのではなく、ダンスが自ら踊り、ロキはただその導管となっているだけのようだ。

彼は最後のポーズをしばらく保ち、両出を伸ばし、筋肉は緊張し、胸は激しく上下し、身体はうっすらと汗を纏い、あまりの解放感に、その場に頽れて泣き出すかと思った。

ソーが彼のことを待っていた。

「よっ」ソーはロキが口を開ける前に言った。「今のは本当に…凄かった」咳払いをして、片手を後頭部にやっている。「お前がどれだけ凄いダンサーか忘れていた」

「いつからそこにいたの？」ロキはタオルで項を拭いながら尋ねた。

「最後の踊りは多分全部見たと思う」

ロキの目はソーの手がまた体の横に下りていくのを追って、その手が彼の腰に回されていた時の記憶が蘇ると、思わずギュッと目を閉じていた。

「なあ、その。すまなかった。今日はサイテーな奴になっちまってて」

「ああ、うん」ロキは言って、荷物を取るために彼の横を通り過ぎた。くそ。なんなんだこれは。まだ絞られたタオルみたいな気分だった。これが何であろうと、心の準備ができていなかった。

「謝ろうとしてるんだが」ソーが言った。なんだか苛立っているように聞こえる。

「僕のために謝ってるの？それとも自分のため？」ロキは冷静さが一気に蒸発した気がして、鋭い言葉を投げかけた。「はやく帰ろう」

彼らは十分ほど張りつめた沈黙の中、車を走らせていた。ロキは帰り道のために立てていたかもしれない計画をすべて放棄した。全部ゲームのつもりで始めたかもしれなかったが、もう楽しくなかった。今はただ苦しくて、それから…

「僕たちに何が起きたの？」彼はそっと呟くと、助手席のドアのロックを爪で上下に弾いた。

「分からない」とソーは言ったが、その嘘があまりに強大だったために、ロキは呼吸すらままならなかった。

「あんたは分かってると思う」搾り出すように告げた。

「何の話をしてるんだ？」

「何が起きたのか、あんたははっきりと分かってるんだと僕は思う」

ソーがあまりの勢いでハンドルに手を叩きつけたため、ロキは飛び上がっていた。

「ガソリンを入れないと」彼は唸り声を上げると、唐突にハンドルを切ってガソリンスタンドの駐車場に入った。

「分かったよ」ロキはピシャリと言い放った。後ろ手で車のドアを勢いよく閉めると、ミニマートにのしのしと歩いていった。

あまりに怒っていたため、治安の悪い地域にいることも、彼のことをじっと見つめていた二人の男が後に続いて店に入ってきたことにも気がつかなかった。


	8. 第八章

それはあまりの速さで起きたため、後になって振り返ってみても、ロキは一連の出来事を詳しく話すことはできそうもなかったのだが、ひとつ言えるのは、最終的に片腕を背中にひねり上げられ、心臓が喉に詰まった状態で強引に裏口から連れ出される際に、目の前を通り過ぎる時にミニマートのレジ係が『大変だな』とでも言うように彼に向かって肩を竦めたことだった。ああ、ありがとよ、とても助かる。

驚いたことで出てきたアドレナリンが減少し始めると、一気に募るパニックに取って代わられた。二対一であり、ロキはそれなりに力があるかもしれなかったが、人生で一度も格闘などしたことがなかった。こいつらは朝食前に三回は格闘してきたように見える。

ロキの腕を背後で捻り上げている男――背の高い方の男――は彼をダンプスターに強く押しやり、そこで押さえつけると、彼の頬を容赦のない金属の表面に打ち付けた。ロキは己の心臓が不規則で素早い鼓動を刻むのを感じていた。

背の低い方が彼に顔を近づけてきた。「叫ぶんじゃねぇぞ」彼は歯を全部剥き出しにして言った。ロキは身震いする。

「てめぇの持ってるモン全部出してもらおうか、プリティボーイ」トール(背の高い方)が告げる。「財布、携帯、何でもいい」

「何も持ってない」ロキは訴えた。まずい。彼は自分のろくでなしな魂の全てを賭けて、こいつらが金欲しさだけに襲ってきたこと、そしてそれを持っていないことで、後は放っておいてくれることを祈った。

「こいつを調べろ」トールは苛立ち気味に言った。

「この服にポケットがあるように見えるのか？」ロキが言った。

「黙れ」

ショート(背の低い方)が彼の衣服を叩いて調べはじめ、ロキは目をきつく閉じた。ソーはどこに行ったのだ？これだけ時間が経てば、彼がいなくなったことに気づいたはず。そうだろう？まさか彼をここに置き去りにするほど怒ってなどいないよな…？

「ねえ」誰かが声をかけるのを聞いて、それが自分自身の声だということに気がついた。それはとても小さく、甲高かった。「ねえ、お願い、本当に何も持ってないんだ」

「チッ、こいつ本当のことを言ってやがる。彼氏の方が何か持ってるんじゃねぇか」

彼氏？ロキは笑い始めた。ヒステリックにケラケラと笑う。あまりに出来過ぎていた。

「信じられない」彼は喘ぐように言った。「ああ、とっとと彼氏を探してくればいい。できるもんならやってみろ」

「黙れっつただろ！」脚の後ろ側に突然痛みが走り、膝が崩れた。

背中にかかっていた圧力が唐突に消えたかと思うと、彼は手足をついて倒れ込んだ。何が起きているのか確認するべく、必死に身体を捻る。

黄昏は一気に夜へと変貌しつつあり、裏口のドアの上にある、ひび割れた蛍光灯に照らされ、金髪をまるで後光のように輝かせているのはソーだった。唇がいびつに歪み、拳に血がついているソーだ。全身の筋肉を強張らせながら強盗の一人を拾い上げ、壁に叩きつけているソーだ。その目に憤怒を燃え上がらせているソーだった。

ロキをドラゴンから救い出すために駆け付けた騎士だった――いや、違う、彼こそがドラゴンであり、地面に這いつくばる惨めなモータルどもは、ドラゴンの憤怒の前に焼き尽くされて灰になろうとしていた。

惨めなクソ野郎どもに敵うはずがなかったのだ。

それは何時間にも引き延ばされたかのように感じられた数秒のうちに終わっていた。クソ野郎の一人が血だらけで地面に転がり、弱々しく呻く間にもう一人が逃げ出そうとした――ソーは地面にあった割れたレンガを拾い上げると、腹の底から出したような叫びと共に逃げる男の背中に投げつけた。レンガはその肩を掠め、男は躓きかけたが、そのまま走り去った。

ロキはその全てを大きく見開いた目で、息を弾ませながら見つめていた。

ソーはよろめくと、手の甲で鼻血を拭い、口で激しい呼吸を繰り返した。ロキはただ茫然としたまま彼を凝視していた。

「ソー」彼は囁くほどの小さな、恐怖で締まった喉から強制的に搾り出した埃っぽく甲高い声で言った。「ソー」両手を差し伸べると、それが震えているのが目に入った。

ソーは二歩でそこに辿りつくと、ロキを腕に抱き上げた。ロキは彼にしがみつき、涙を流した。大丈夫、彼は大丈夫、奴らはいない、ソーがいる、ソーが助けてくれた…

「ああ、ロキ、ロロ、ああっ」ソーは意味をなさない音を立てながらロキをきつく抱きしめ、その髪や背中を手でさすり、そのこめかみや頬にキスの雨を降らせ…

ロキは身震いした。もしや、ソーは彼に…？しかし、ロキはあまりの安堵を、安心を、そして悔しいことに、愛情を感じてしまい、離れようとせず、これまで以上にソーに必死にしがみついた。もしそこでソーがあと二センチ、ほんの二センチほど顔を動かしてロキの頬ではなく唇にキスをしていたとしても驚かなかっただろう…

そして、ソーはしなかった。しなかったのだ。そして、ロキはソーを愛していたのだと、ずっと愛していたのだと知り、その瞬間にさらに愛していた。それは、今この時にソーが欲しがっていたものを全て手に入れるのはあまりに容易かっただろうにもかかわらず、ソーがしなかったからだった。

後に、二人で転げるように車に戻って出発した後も、ロキは自分を抱きしめるように座って、運転するソーの顔を見つめていた。ソーは頻繁に彼の方を向いて笑いかけてくれたので、ロキの胸にこれまで経験したことのなかった不思議な感情を呼び覚ますのだった。

ショックと恐怖、そして安堵の気持ちがなくなった後に残った最大の感情が尾を引く漠然とした失望だったのはどういうことだろうと、彼は思った。


	9. 第九章

二人は、母には本当のことを知られないままの方がいいだろうと合意し、一旦マクドナルドに立ち寄って体勢を立て直すことにした。

ソーがシンクで血だらけになった拳を洗う間、ロキはダンプスターで擦り剥いた顔を眺めると小さく非難気味な声を上げていた。

「どうした？」

「あいつら、僕の顔をめちゃくちゃにしやがった！僕の身体で一番いい特徴なのに」

「そうなのか？確かお前によると、お前の特徴の全てが一番いいんじゃなかったか？」ソーの目が愉快そうに輝いた。

「その通りだ。美形であるが故の重荷だな」ロキは大袈裟な溜め息と共に言った。「だけど、ホントにあいつらボロボロにしてやりたい」

「俺がすでにそうしてやったと思うんだが」ソーは自分の手を凝視しながら、後悔しているように言った。

「ねえ」ロキは唐突に真面目になって言った。「ありがとう」鏡越しにソーの目を捉える。これまで、彼の睫毛がこれほど濃く、綺麗だったなんて気がつかなかった。「本気で言ってる…ありがとう」突然、喉が詰まった。アイコンタクトを外すと、シンクに寄りかかるようにして涙に抵抗した。何をいまさら、もう終わった、なんで今頃こんなにボロボロに…

ソーの腕がまた彼を包み込み、それは大きく、温かく、安全を意味していた。

「いいんだ、大丈夫だ、ロロ」彼が言っていた。「俺がいる。いつだって俺がいるから」

ロキはソーの胸板に向かって湿った笑いを発した。「僕たちが子供だった頃以来、その名前で呼ばなくなってたのに」

凄く変な感じだ。凄く…何もかもが。あの日記とこの一週間と二人の馬鹿みたいで擬似的ないがみ合い、お互いの周りを踊り回るように接してきたこと、ダンプスターの傍での戦いもあまりに非現実的で…

ソーは上体を引いて微笑むと、親指でロキの頬を流れる涙を拭った。まさに同じこの手で強盗どもをめちゃくちゃに殴りつけていた光景が突然ロキの脳裏をよぎった――そして、その同じ手が今はこうして彼の顔を、まるで鳥の赤ちゃんでも包み込むかのように優しく支えているのだ。

「なんだ、『ロロ』のことか？」

「うん」

互いの顔があまりに近くにあり、ソーが彼の頬をあまりに優しく包み込み、あまりに無防備に微笑むものだから、ロキは胸がいっぱいになり、軽くなった気がした。ロキは僅かに身体を揺らし、したくて…したくて…何をしたいのか分からなかったが、ただ何かを、何でもいいからしたかった。ソーの唇から視線を引き剥がすことができない。無意識に、彼は唇を舐め、ソーの呼吸が止まるのを感じた。

バスルームのドアがバタンと勢いよく開いて、ソーは急いで手を外してシンクに向き直った。

「悪い、お前が嫌ならもうその名では呼ばない」ソーはすでに綺麗になっている手をもう一度洗っており、ロキの目を見ようとはしなかった。

「ううん、いいんだ。ただ…びっくりしただけで」ロキも慌ててしまった。二人きりになりたかった。こうして本当に語り合えたのは数か月ぶりのことなのに、こともあろうに公衆便所でのことだなんてあんまりだ。

「とりあえず、食べよう」ソーが静かに言った。

「うん、わかった」

二人はそれぞれハンバーガーを食べながら(ついその日に受けたばかりの栄養学セミナーのことを思うと、ロキは笑うしかなかった)、話の口裏合わせをした。ソーは鼻と手をラクロスの試合中に怪我してしまった。ロキは新しいダンスの振り付けを試した時に盛大に転んでしまった。どちらもあり得ると同時に、ほんの少しきな臭かったが、ロキは母親が二人の息子が互いと喧嘩して、共に誤魔化そうとしているだけだと思い込んでくれることを祈った。彼女は多分、二人に向かって目をぐるりと回すだけだろう。

家に帰りつくまで沈黙が続いたが、今朝のような張りつめた沈黙ではなかった。それは気安くて懐かしい、居心地の良い種類の沈黙で、互いをよく知る者たちが時に言葉を必要としない、そんな感じのものだった。

今回は、ロキもダッシュボードに足を載せたりもしなかった。

二人の間で何かが変わったように感じられた。ロキはソーも同じ感覚を得たことを願った。もしかしたら、このまま仲直りができるかもしれない。ロキもこのひどい遊びをやめて、兄を取り戻すことができるかもしれない。突然のように、これが始まった時のようなくだらない復讐よりもその方がずっと望ましいことだと感じられた。

ソーが日記に書いていた言葉を思い出す。昔のように戻りたいと願っていたことを。

あるいは、それこそもしかしたら…本当にそれが可能なのかもしれない。

しかし、ロキがこれまでの人生で何か一つだけでも学んだとすれば、彼に与えられた最大の能力は(その素晴らしい頬骨以外では)嘘をつくことだった。残念なことに、自分自身よりも積極的にその犠牲になろうとする者はいないということまでは、まだ学んでいなかった。


	10. 第十章

暗黙の休戦は翌週も続いていたが、トランプカードで作った家が自らの重みで崩れるかのように、まだどこか危うく感じられた。

日曜日に、フリッガが食料品店からカボチャを幾つか買って来て、ロキがそれを彫る手伝いをするようソーを説得した。良かった。素敵な時間だった。まるで普通に過ごしているかのように冗談を言い合っては笑った。そこにまだ不穏なものを感じているのは自分だけだろうかと、ロキは悩んだ。

ロキの方は、それなりに芸術的な満月と猫の姿を彫ることに成功し、ちょっぴり得意げな笑みを浮かべた。ソーの方を見やれば、まるでそれがシスティナ礼拝堂であるかのように労を惜しまず、集中するあまり舌先を突き出してひどく幼稚なジャックオーランタンを真剣に彫っている。その姿には同等の馬鹿馬鹿しさと可愛らしさがあった。ロキは浮き上がって来た感情を即座に押し潰した。信じられない。

平日は二人とも学校や特訓で忙しかったが、互いの行動範囲が重なることは充分にあった。ロキはその一つ一つを待ち遠しく思い、ソーが彼の方に笑みを向けてくる度に胸に幸せな小さな花が咲くのだった。

この間まであんなに悪意を込めてソーを挑発していただなんて、彼は一体何を考えていたんだろう？

金曜日に、何もかもが台無しになった。

ソーの友人シフがこれまで話には聞いていたがロキが会ったことのないトニーと言う男を連れて家に現れたのだ。

「ソー、出かける準備はできてるの？」シフは車の鍵を鳴らしながら訊いた。

「みんなでどこ行くの？」ロキが尋ねる。

「いつものカフェだ。グループプロジェクトを終わらせないといけないから」ソーがジャケットを羽織りながら言った。

「僕も連れてって？」くそ、ちょっと物欲しそうに聞こえた気がする。

「おおっ、彼は誰だい？」と問いかけたトニーが、薔薇色のサングラスをクイッと下ろしてロキをじろじろと見つめた。ロキは曖昧な嫌悪感に片眉を上げていた。屋内でサングラス？しかも夜に？この馬鹿は誰に対してカッコつけようとしているのだ？

「俺の弟だ」

「ああ、そうか、弟君はいくつなんだ？」

「シニアー(高３)だけど」ロキが毛を逆立てた。

「分かってるよ、スイートハート、合法かどうか訊いてるんだ」トニーがニヤリとした。ああ、そうか。カッコつけている相手が分かった。

「そうだけど、あんたが僕のタイプかどうか」ロキが軽薄に言った。そっちがそうくるなら、こっちにも考えはある。

トニーは嬉しげに笑った。「おお、ソーよ、この子が気に入った。一緒に連れてこう」

ロキは子犬のような目をソーに向けた。ソーは眉をひそめて彼を見やり、たぶんノーと答えるのだろうなと思われたが、ロキはできる限りの誠実さを表情に注ぎ込み、やがてソーの目が和らぐのを見た。

「本当に来たいのか？」彼が言う。

「もちろん宿題取ってくるから僕を置いていかないでよ！」ロキは一息で吐き出した。

ロキは彼を呑み込まんとする大きく柔らかなアームチェアに座って静かに宿題をしていた。コーヒーカップ越しにチラチラとソーを盗み見る。ソーはとてもリラックスしており、笑顔を浮かべて笑っている――ロキが憶えているソー、恋しくて仕方なかったソーだ。

三人が何の話をしているのか、きちんと聞いていなかったのだが、ソーの低い声の轟きが周囲の雑音を掻き分けて彼の肋骨の裏辺りで心地よく響くのは感じていた。

「…ロキ？」

「え、なに？」

「だから、明日トニーのハロウィンパーティーに来る？って聞いてるんだけど」シフが期待を込めて彼を見ていた。

「え、いや、パーティーがあるって知らなかったよ？」

「なんだ、君の逞しいお兄ちゃんが話してなかったのかい？」トニーが言った。

「話してなかった」ロキは語尾をしっかりと強調してソーをじろっと見やった。ソーは申し訳なさそうに肩を竦める。

「もしかしたら、弟君にデートの邪魔をされたくなかったのかもな」トニーが言った。

「デート？」ロキは目をぱちくりさせて、慎重に尋ねた。

「ええ、ソーと私、一緒に行くのよ！」シフは明るく告げると、ソーに笑いかけた。

「二人が付き合ってるなんて知らなかったんだけど」ロキは驚きのあまり、胃が石のように落ちていく感覚がした。

「まだ付き合い始めて二日目だけどね」シフは言って、その後も何かについてぺらぺらと喋り続けていたが、ロキの頭が突然怒りに満ちた羽虫の大群でいっぱいになったために一言も聞こえなかった。

何を…いつの間に…

どうして？

気にするべきではない。これはいいことだ。ソーが前へ進んでいるということなんだから。

だけど…

腹の底が嫉妬に歪んだ。ソーは彼のものだ。彼のであって、他の誰ののものではなく、シフのものではなく、彼のだ。シフに何の権利があってソーの注目を受けるに値していると思うのだ、ソーの笑顔も、彼の、彼の…愛も。

トニーが彼の手の甲にそっと触れてくると、ロキはびっくりした。

「君、僕のパーティーで同伴してくれないか」彼は眉を動かしながら言った。

「ああ、いいよ。分かった」ロキの声は自分の耳にも鈍く聞こえた。

「ワオ、うまく行くと思わなかった。ホントに？」

「うん」

「よっしゃ！」トニーが顔を輝かせた。「仮装パーティーだから、なるべくセクシーな格好で頼むよ」

「任せといて」ロキはようやく我に返ると、トニーに実に生意気な笑みを向けて言った。

そうだとも。彼はシフと笑顔を交わし合っているソーに目を向けた。ああ、是非とも任せておいてもらおう。


	11. 第十一章

ロキはアイライナーを仕上げると、その効果のほどを確かめようと一歩引いた。ふさふさの猫耳に合わせたパーフェクトな猫目、円い襟元が大きく開いたレオタード、そして網タイツも全部黒だ。紅いリップもつけようかと思ってやめた――一晩中それを保つのは難しい。歯を剥き出しにして小さく猫の鳴きまねをしてみる。オッケー、馬鹿みたい。でも、我ながら、かなりセクシーな格好だと思った。

ロキが苦しまねばならないなら、絶対にソーも苦しまねばならないのだから。

あの正真正銘のクズ野郎。

ロキの人生の中で最重要人物といえばソーだというのに、よりによってシフなんかにソーにとっての最重要人物の座を開け渡すなんて許せない。それはロキにこそ相応しい座だ。

そう、絶対にそんなことはさせない。

彼の武器庫に尻の形を強調するハイヒールがあるうちは。

自分がトニーの腕に身を寄せてパーティーに現れた時のソーの顔を想像すれば、胸がすっかり悦に入った高鳴りをみせた。今回ばかりはソーも彼から逃げることはできない。そして、ソーが何を逃しているのか、目の前に突き付けてやるのだ。

「あなた、それを着ていくの、ダーリン？」フリッガが危なげに階段を下りてきたロキに言った。

「そうだけど、何？」

「ちょっと、えーと、肌寒くなるとは思わない？」

「母さぁん…」ロキは目をぐるりと回した。

「私が言ったことは忘れてちょうだい」フリッガが笑った。「それだけ精力的に目を動かせるのなら、それで発せられた熱のおかげで寒くなるなんてことはないでしょうよ。でも、覚えておいてちょうだい――」

「安全第一、違法なことはしない、でも問題が起きたら母さんに電話すれば、何も言わずに迎えに来てくれる」ロキは単調に暗唱した。

「いい子ね」フリッガが彼の頬を軽く抓ったので、彼はその手を押し返した。

「ちょっと気をつけてよね、アイライナーが滲んじゃうだろ！」

「さっさと車に乗りなさい、恩知らず」

ロキは母親に送ってもらわねばならなかったことを誰にも悟らせないため、目的地から二ブロック離れたところで降ろしてもらった。もう一台の車はソーが『彼女』を迎えに行くために使っていた。ああもう、その言葉を考えただけで吐きそうだ。

トーガを着たトニーが玄関で彼を出迎え、その目が大きく見開かれたことには大満足した。

「ワーオ」彼は言った。「凄い。セクシーな格好をしろって命令を全員が君ほど真剣に捉えてくれていたら、パーティーが始まる前にみんなで自然発火しちゃいそうだな。入って、入って」

トニーはロキの腰の括れに手を置いて彼を中に連れ込んだ。ハイヒールのおかげで、ロキは彼より一フィート(約30㎝)も長身だ。ロキはクスクスと笑いだしてしまわないよう気を付けた。

「あんたも悪くない格好じゃないか」代わりに、ロキは相手の鼻をチョンと指で叩いて猫撫で声で告げた。「僕の兄さんはまだ来てない？」

「まだだよ、可愛いこちゃん。それじゃあ、君とそのヒールに何か飲み物を持ってこようか？」

「うん、ぜひ」

ソーとシフが到着した頃には、家の中はパーティー客でごった返していた。ロキはすでに半分酔っていたが、剣闘士のスカートとマント以外にはほとんど何も纏わず胸板を剥き出しにしたソーが周囲の人々を小人のように見せ、黄金に輝く姿を目の当たりにしても何も思わないほど酔ってはいなかった。まあ、実際には光輝いていないのだろうが、ロキが彼から目を離せなくなったことを思えば、光っていたとしてもおかしくはなかった。くそ。ソーはまるでその服装を纏うために生まれてきたかのようだ。誰かに目を留めたとたんにそいつを真っ二つに引き裂いてしまうかのような。ロキはまたもあの手のことを思い出した。あの忌々しい手が彼を何でもないかのように持ち上げ、彼の名誉のため暴力を働き、彼の頬をあれほど優しく撫でて…

唐突に、自分のコスチュームが安っぽく、趣味の悪いものに感じられた。

もうどうでもいい。彼は酒をもう一杯一気飲みした。完璧に酔う時が来たようだ。

「やあ」彼はソーのすぐ後ろに立つと、その耳元で息を吹きかけて言った。振り向きざまにソーが押し殺そうとした僅かな身震いを見て内心喜ぶ。この靴は素晴らしい。普段はソーの方が彼より背が高い。

「ロキ！」シフが言って、頬にキスをするため彼を引っ張り下ろした。「来てくれて嬉しいわ！」

「僕も」ロキは微笑んだ。その間ずっとソーに目を向けたままでいたが、相手も彼から視線を外さなかった。充分堪能するがいい、クソ野郎。「すっごく楽しく過ごせているよ。トニーは素敵なホストだね」

「誰か僕の名前をみだりに使ったか？」トニーが言って彼らに加わると、ロキの腰に腕を回した。ロキはソーの目が僅かに眇められたのを見て、小さく突き刺すような凶暴な愉悦を覚えた。

「なんて素敵なパーティーだろうって話してたところ」ロキはトニーのこめかみに鼻を寄せて言った。ソーはほとんど攻撃的にシフに腕を回したので、ロキは内心、大声で笑い転げていた。

「ああ、そうだな、うん、結構いい感じだよな」トニーは上の空で答えた。「楽しいおしゃべりだったが、僕はこれからとんでもなくホットな相手とダンスしなきゃいけない」

ロキは背後にキスを投げかけ、トニーによってダンスをする人混みの中に引きこまれるに任せた。彼が投げたキスにソーが喉を詰まらせてしまえばいいと思った。


	12. 第十二章

ソーは一晩中とんでもなく惨めに見えて、ロキはその瞬間のひとつひとつを大いに楽しんだ。シフは気づきもしていないようだ。正直、笑ってしまう。彼女はソーのことを全く理解していないというのに、どういうわけかロキの居場所を脅かすほどの存在だというのか？いい人には見えるが、どんな状況に足を踏み入れたのか、まるで分かっていない。悪いね、シフ。

ロキはトニーと踊るだけでなく、赤裸々にいちゃついて、しかも普通に楽しかった。トニーは皮肉屋で素晴らしくユーモアがあり、実は結構カッコいいかもしれなかった。たとえロキが普段、好みだと思うタイプではないにしても。もし、彼が今夜明確な目的を持っていなければ、もう少し先に進んでみても良かったかもしれなかったが、今夜のロキは目的が一つしかなかった。悪いね、トニーも。

しかし、今のところは素晴らしいほど報われている気がする。ソーのいる方に向かって身体を揺らしたり、捻ったり、ゾッとするようなPDA(公共の場での行き過ぎた愛情表現)を見せつける度に、ソーの表情に徐々に嵐が宿っていった――彼の目から雷が放たれることが可能だとすれば、今頃ロキは真っ黒焦げになっていたことだろう。

嫉妬は緑色だと言われているが、今夜は電気的な青だった。

ロキはこの時点で数杯以上の酒を飲んでおり、家中に響き渡る音楽のビートが頭の中でぐるぐる回る速度と一致していた。それはどこか心地よい波状効果をもたらしていた。

「ヘイ、ベイブ、なあ」呂律の回らないトニーが彼の肘を掴んだ。「もう一曲踊ろう。もう一回そのお尻が躍るところを見たいんだ、ベイビー、頼むよ」

ロキはソーとシフが一緒に座っている方を見やった。ちょうどシフがワンダーウーマンのコスチュームの裾を上げて彼の膝の上に座ろうとしているところだった。

ファック。ああ、踊ってやろう。

「このお尻が好きなんだ？」

「最高の尻だ。心から…心から、本当にそう思ってる」

ロキはニヤリとした。脚を大きく開き、両腕を頭上に上げてシミーを踊りはじめる。

「こんな感じに？」

「まさにそんな感じだ」

「僕が、ヒック、ごめん、バレエやってるって知ってた？」

ロキは優雅に腕を開いて伸ばし、慎重に(ハイヒールを履いてるからね！)片足を真後ろにまっすぐと上げ、背をしならせた――文句の付けどころのないアラベスクだ。

ソーが見てることを願うばかりだ。

「そんなに綺麗なものはこれまで見たことがないよ」トニーが熱心に告げた。「君は本当に凄い」

ロキは手足を下ろすと、トニーに身体を押しつけた。トニーの肩越しにチラリと様子を見る――シフがソーの首筋にキスをしようとしていたが、ソーは彼女を完全に無視してロキを凝視していた。

だから、ロキは頭を倒してトニーと唇を重ねた。

次の瞬間、気がつけば彼は6フィート以上もある長身の怒り狂った金髪の剣闘士によって強引にトニーから引き剥がされていた。

「すまんがトニー、ちょっと弟と話すことがある」彼はロキの肩をあまりに高く持ち上げていたので、ほとんど運んでいるようなものだった。ロキはソーをかなり苛立たせたようで、これはいい、あまりにいい、だけどちょっと待てよ、たぶんこれは実はかなりまずい…

「後で僕を見つけてくれよ！」トニーが手を振りながら声を張り上げた。

「なにすんだよ！」ロキが唸った。無駄にソーの手の中で足掻く。「なにしてるのさ！？」

「俺が何をしているかだと？お前の方こそ何をしている！」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から吐き捨てた。「トニーは大学で最大級の遊び人だぞ！」

「だから何さ？」

「お前の評判を貶めるし、お前きっと梅毒か何かもらっちまうぞ、ファック、ロキ」

彼らは二階に上がっており、階下のパーティーの音が遠く、くぐもって聞こえた。

「そんなの別にいい。下に戻る」ロキは主張し、自分の腕を引っ張ろうとした。

「ふざけるな」ソーが唸り、まるでジャガイモの袋のようにロキを肩に担ぎあげた。

「ジーザス！」ロキは罵った。ソーの背中を叩き始める。「僕を下ろせよ、狂人！」

ソーが彼の尻を強く叩き、それがあまりに予想外だったために突拍子もない笑い声がロキの喉を突き破って出てきた。

「信じられない！」彼は息を呑んだ。「あんた、完全にめちゃくちゃ頭おかしくなったのか」

ソーはベッドルームのドアを開き中にロキを放り込むと、自分も入ってから後ろ手で戸を閉めて鍵を掛けた。窓から零れ入る月明かり以外は暗い部屋のおかげで、二人とも不気味な青い光に照らし出されていた。

「本気だ」ソーは厳しい目つきをして低く唸った。「あいつからは離れていろ」

「あんたに指図されるいわれはないね」ロキは憤慨して告げた。

「なんだと？」

あまりに不公平な話に、息が奪われそうだ。

「僕はあんたのものじゃない」ロキは一句ごと噛みつくように区切りながら言った。「僕があんたのものじゃなくて、その事実があんたを狂わせてるんだ」

「お前、何の話をしている？」今やソーの呼吸は荒くなっていた。

ロキは自分がひび割れはじめるのを感じていた。蜘蛛の糸のように細い断層線が体中に開き、ずっと身のうちに溜め込んできたものが一気に放たれていた。

「いい加減、ふりをするのはやめたら？」ロキが意地悪く言った。「あんたが僕をどんな目で見てるか。うまく誤魔化せてると思ってるみたいだけど、そんなことはない」

「ロキ、違う――」ソーは今にも卒倒しそうだ。

酒に酔った勢いがロキを捉え、止めることができなかった。彼は壊れ始めている、ただ壊れていく。

「それで僕のご主人様か何かのように好き勝手に連れ回せるとでも思ってるのか！」そして今では、恥ずかしいことに、ロキの声が震えはじめており、勢いよく目を擦ったためにアイライナーが顔中に滲んでしまった。手に着いた黒い染みを見て泣き笑いを上げる。ソーは今にも逃げ出しそうに、あるいは吐きそうに、それとも泣きそうに、いや三つともしそうに見えた。

ロキは彼に指を突きつけた。「それなのに、あんたの方が僕を捨てたんだ、このクソ野郎！あんたが僕を捨てて、それなのに助けて、でもあの女のためにまた僕を捨てて、なのに僕にあれこれ命令できると思ってる。僕がどっかの――」

「待て！」ソーが絶望して言った。「何を言ってるのかわからない――」

ロキは歯止めが利かなくなって泣き出していた。ここ数週間分のストレスが一気に涙の川となって流れ出てきた。「もう奪えばいいだろ！欲しいものを奪えば！」

ソーの裸の胸を拳で叩き始めると、ソーが強い力で彼の両手を捕えた。

「奪って！」彼は叫び、全体重をソーの巨躯にぶつけた。微動だにしない岩に波が打ちつけるように。「こうして、くれてやってるのに、それを受け取ろうともしな――」

ソーの唇が彼のそれに激しく、必死に衝突し、ロキは己の世界が崩れるのを感じた。

あの大きな両手がロキの顔を包み込むようにしてさらに近くに引き寄せる。ロキは二人の唇に自分自身の涙を味わって、すすり泣いた。

ソーは目を大きく見開いて身体を引き、ロキの両肩を掴んだ。「これが欲しいのか？」彼は低く、掠れた声で言って、ロキのことをあまりに強く揺さぶったので、彼の歯がガタガタいうところだった。「え？そうなのか？」

違う、そんなはずがないだろう、ソーは彼の兄なのだ、これはただの馬鹿げたゲームに過ぎなかったはず、本気なんかじゃない、違う、違う、違う――

「うん」ロキは息を呑んだ。「そうだ」


	13. 第十三章

ソーのマントが床に落ちて、二人はまたキスしていた。キスだ。そして時間が延長されていくようにゆっくりとなり、ロキは溺れ、濃いシロップのような幾重もの永劫を下へ、下へと落ち、ソーの腕だけが現実世界に彼を繋ぎとめる錨だった。どこに意識を向けてもソーの口があった。彼の唇、顔、首、彼の涙を飲み、無意識に鋭く息を吸う度にそれまで飲まれる。キスをしていたのは数分のことかもしれなかったし、数時間かもしれなかった。どちらも同じくらいあり得た。

ロキは何が起きているのか理解できなかった。その夜がどうやってここまで完全に手に負えない状況になってしまったのか。ソーは彼の手の平で踊っていたのに今は――ああ、彼がソーの手の平にいる。文字通り。どうしようもなく、彼はソーに身体を押しつけていた。

こうなるはずではなかった。

ソーは胸を上下させながら上体を引き、互いの額を合わせて同じ息を吸えるだけの隙間を作った。その親指が剥き出しになったロキの鎖骨をなぞり、彼は何度も身震いさせられて…

「ロキ」彼の掠れた囁き声で言った。ロキの額に自分の額を当てたまま左右に転がり、ロキの首筋に手を這わせて項のところで指を髪に突っ込む。こんなに気持ちが良くていいはずがない。どうしてこんなに気持ちいいのだろう？

ロキはどうすれば良いのか分からなかった。ソーのことを押し返すべきだ。階段を駆け下りて、トニーを探し出し、安全でありふれた普通の逢瀬を誰か別の人と楽しんでくるべきなのだ。今この瞬間も彼の骨にまで電流を流し込み、彼の名を祝福の言葉であるかのように囁いているこの男ではない別の誰かと、くそ。

もう泣くのは疲れた。この夜はもう泣くことに非常に疲れていたのにもかかわらず、またも喉を突き破って嗚咽が出てきそうだったので、代わりにソーの首筋に顔を埋めた。

『逃げろ』と彼の脳は言ったが、裏切り者の身体は言うことを聞かなかった。それどころか、その真逆のことをして、ソーの広い肩に腕を回し(それにクソ、彼は相手の背中で手を重ねることもできなかった、なんてことだ)、そしてソーも同じことをロキにしたのだが、彼の場合は両腕がロキの背中全体どころか反対側の脇腹にまで届いており、ロキは死にかけた、実際に死につつあるかもしれない。

それからソーは彼を宙に持ち上げると、ロキは両脚を彼の馬鹿みたいに小さな腰を包むようにして(こんなに巨大な男にどうしてここまで細い腰が存在できるというのか)、痛いほど硬く張りつめたペニスがソーの腹に押しつけられて、違う、今度こそ彼は死にかけた。

そして彼の両腕はソーの首に回され、彼の頬はソーの耳に押しつけられ――彼の背中が壁にぶつかるまでその体勢で移動し、ソーが彼に埋め込まれようと全身を押しつけてくると、「ソー」と情けない声が漏れ出た。ソーの両手は彼の尻に回され、彼が床に落ちないよう支えており、壁に押しつけ、さらに押しつけ、やがてロキは彼らが溶けあうのではないかと思うほど、ずっとそうあるべきだったように、二人が一つの存在へと融合するのかもしれないと考えた。

何だ今の考えは…ひどい。ソーは彼の首筋を食べるように唇を動かしており、ロキは頭を背後に投げやった。ソーの肩に爪をつき立てる。これは酷い、これは悍ましい、これは――

「あぁんっ」ソーが彼の耳朶を歯に挟んで弄りはじめるとロキは喘ぎ、両腕に鳥肌が立った。

これまでの人生でこれほど興奮したことはなかった。

これは確実に最低最悪の出来事だった。

ソーはそれから彼を床に下ろし、馬鹿げた靴のせいで足首をひねりそうになったロキはそれを蹴るように脱いで、ついでに猫耳も破るようにして取り払った。そして呼吸を整える時間も与えずソーは彼のレオタードを肩から引きおろし、そこに舌を這わせたかと思うと、彼の両腕を押さえつけ、脇下のすぐ上にある窪みに噛みついた。

「待って」彼は息を呑んでソーを押し返した。「シフはどうするの？彼女と付き合ってるんだろ？」

青い明りの中でソーの目は悲しげに映った。ロキは突然その瞼をキスしてやりたい衝動に駆られた。

「俺が欲しかったのはシフじゃない」ソーは静かに告げると、片手を伸ばして彼の頬を撫でた。本能的に、ロキはその手に顔を摺り寄せていた。「欲しかったのはいつだってお前だけだった」

ロキは不規則な呼吸をして、胸中で心臓が絞られるような感覚がした。自然と、ソーの日記で最初に読んだ時は軽く目を通しただけの恋愛詩が思い浮かんだ。彼についての恋愛詩だ。

なにもかもが過ぎていた。

なにもかもが足りなかった。

彼は迷い、大海原で地図もコンパスもなく、方向感覚も失って漂流している。戻ることはできない――戻るという概念が存在しなかった。

しかし、灯台の火のように、彼の頬にあるソーの手が彼をゆっくりと引き寄せ、彼らの唇が再び、今度はもっと柔らかに、もっと甘く重なる。ロキの頭がぐるぐるしていて、それが酒から来ているのか、これから来ているのか分からない――この、ソーの柔らかな唇、ロキの肺を満たす穏やかな呼吸、ロキの腰に置かれた彼の手、肋骨を掠めるその親指。ロキはそのつもりもなかったのに身体をしならせて彼に擦り寄り、ソーが彼を抱き込むと、二人はただ互いにしがみつき、ゆっくりと体を左右に揺らし、言葉もないのに多くを語り合っていた。

ロキは自分の首が濡れていることに気づいた。優しくソーの顔を自分の方に向けると、その頬の涙をキスで拭ってやった。

彼らの唇が再び互いを見出すと、今度はもっと深く、貪欲なものになっていた。ソーが腕をロキの腰の括れに回して引き寄せる。

「あ」ロキは彼らの張りつめたものが掠め合うと吐息を漏らしていた。「あっ」

「お前を見たい」ソーが低く囁く。レオタードを下げて片手でロキの胸をなぞりながらその生地をヒップまで下ろし続け、骨盤の窪みに親指を填めた。ロキは自分の乳首が硬くなるのを感じ、ソーが背を丸めてその一つを口に含んだ。その感覚はロキに身体を捩らせ、ソーの頭をその場に押さえつけさせた。

ソーは手元を見ずにロキの服をさらに下ろそうとしたが、その手が網タイツに引っ掛かったせいで破れてしまい、唸り声と共に最後まで破り切った――そして、ロキは裸になった。裸で、激しく呼吸をしている。だってさっきのは――今のはとんでもなくホットだった。

張りつめたペニスが前に突き出て、泣き始めていたのでロキは一瞬だけ恥ずかしいと思いかけていたが、それもロキの肢体を眺めまわすソーの目に浮かんだ混じり物のない完全な色欲の強さによって一気に掻き消されていた。

「お前はなんて綺麗なんだ」彼は呟いた。「まるで大理石の彫像みたいだ」

彼はロキの手を取り、ロキは全身を見せてやろうとくるりと回った。だがソーは彼を離そうとせずに引き寄せると、ロキの背を彼の胸板に押しつけて強く抱きこんだ。またロキの首筋に顔を埋めると、そこの肌をじっくりと堪能し、ロキの胸と腹に両手を広げ、そしてああ、この手。それらは世界そのものを抱くことができるだろうに、今はロキを抱え、横幅を完全に埋め尽くし、どういうわけかロキは自分が小さく、宝物のように大事にされ…そして…愛でられていると、思い込まされて…ああっ。ソーの手がさらに下に向かい、指先が彼の内股を掠め、そして今はソーが彼のペニスに手の平で包み込んでいた。

ロキは前方に倒れ込んだ。

ソーは彼を軽々と支えた。

ロキは落下しているような気分だった。深淵の中へと転がり落ちて行くような。

一体何が起きてるんだ。彼らは何をしているんだ。こんなの狂ってるし、もしかしたら違法かもしれないし――

それに、止めたくなかった。

たとえ止めたかったとしても、止められなかっただろう。

「ソー」鼻から抜けるような声で言った。「ああっ」彼のペニスを包むソーの手はとても温かく、その先端から零れる透明な液体の中を彼の親指が行き来していた。剣闘士のスカート越しにソーの硬くなったものが背中に押しつけられているのを感じる。その姿を見たかった。見ないとだめだった。

ソーの腕の中で身を捻り、邪魔な生地を押しやると、ソーのペニスが跳ねるようにして飛び出てきた。

それは太く、ああっ、ちょっと曲線を描いていて、鋭いレリーフのように血管が浮き出ており、素敵に見えると同時に恐ろしくも見えた。

二人は一瞬だけ互いを見つめて立ち尽していた。一瞬以上の時間そうしていたとは思えない。ゴクリと喉を鳴らし、激しく息をつき、大きく見開いた瞳は暗い色合いになり、二人の間に広がる空気の中に質問が閃いた。

そして二人は互いに衝突するように抱き合い、それが返事となった。互いの唇を必死に捉え、手が熱に浮かされたように互いの身体を掻き寄せ、爪を立ててた。

ソーはほとんどロキをベッドに放り投げるようにした。

「ここはトニーの部屋だろ？どこかにローションがあるはずだ…」

ソーはベッドサイドの引き出しを掻きまわし、勝利を掴んだ。

彼らはまたキスをして、ソーが体重をかけてロキをマットレスに押しつけた。ロキはほとんど呼吸ができなくなっていたが、押し潰されていることはその理由の一部に過ぎなかった。これからするんだ。本当にするんだ、やばい。

夢に見るようなことではなかったが、実際に欲しかった全てであった。

これまで彼に起きたことの中で、一番怖いことだった。それは危うく強盗に遭いそうになったあの時も含めてだ。

「ロキ」ソーは彼の名を連祷するように何度も口にした。

「うん」ロキが呻く。「ソー」

「いいか――」

「うん――」

震える手でソーはローションの蓋を開け、自分自身にそれを塗りつけ、それからロキにも塗り込み、もう一度自分に塗った。

「来て」ロキは囁き、またキスをしようとソーを引っ張り下ろした。

一時間前、ずっと前までは、こんなことは想像すらできなかった。それが今では避けられないことのように、正しいことのように思えて…

腕を下ろしてソーの手を自分の手で包み込むと、正しい場所に彼を導くのを手伝ってやり、二人で彼を押し込んでいった。

ソーは大きく、ロキはきつく、まったく準備もしていなかったのだが、この時点でロキは唾と祈りで試すのも厭わなかったので、ソーがゆっくりと挿入してくる間、歯を食いしばり、文句の一つも言わなかった。

焼けつくような感覚だ。

ロキは震えていた。嵐の強風に吹かれる葉っぱのように。

真ん中から真っ二つに割れ、無力にも身体が半分に引き裂かれていく。

だけどソーが…ソーが。両肘に体重をかけてロキの頭を抱え込むように手を置くと、その唇や目にキスを落として半分に分かたれたロキを繋ぎ合わせ、また一つにして、唇と優しさと愛情で縫い合わせてくれるのだ。

そして、ああすごい、ソーが最後まで入ってきた。彼は…なんてことだ。ロキはそのつもりもなかったのに喘ぎ声を漏らしていた。これは…

これで彼はソーのものとなり、ソーも彼のものとなり、その単純な喜びにロキはまた泣き出しそうになった。もうこの先はどちらも他の誰かのものになることはない。どうしてそんなことがあり得る？そんなことは不可能、考えられない。これは彼らの魂に決して消えることのないインクで書きこまれた契約、それも名前を呼ぶことも憚られる存在によって署名捺印されたのだから。

ファック。今度はロキの方が寒い恋愛詩を書いているというのか？

「俺――」ソーが言った。「ああっ、ロキ、おれ――」深く、震える息を吸い込んだ。「おれ――」

「ああぁ」ロキは甲高く物欲しげな声を上げた。「しーっ、大丈夫、大丈夫だから、あんっ」

二人でリズムを求めて一緒に動き出すと、焼けつくような感覚が快楽に変わっていった。ソーがしっかりと腰を突き上げてきて、その度にロキは小さな嬌声を上げていた。これは実際に起きているのだ、現実に起きて――

「お、お、あ、ソー、あっ、ファック――」

彼は時間も現実も見失い、彼のいる世界の全てが彼の中で出し入れされているソーのペニスに凝縮されていった。ソーは疲れることも知らず、彼の中を何度も繰り返して穿ち、やがてロキの頭はこのことしか考えられなくなり、何度も、何度も、永久に永遠にアーメン。

今までこんな風にファックされたことなんてなかった。絶妙な拷問だった。

ソーの手が彼のを見出し、頭上に持ってきて指を絡めてきた。

「俺――ベイブ、おれ――」

確実に不規則になってきている彼の腰の動きが代わりに物語っていた。

「うん」ロキは囁きかけ、ソーの手を強く握り返した。

「んんっ――」ソーは長引く低い呻き声と共にもう一度だけロキの中を強く穿つと、手を握り合わせたまま、その場に留まった。彼の口が必死にロキのを探し出し、ソーが彼の中で小刻みに震え、その白濁で満たす間、ずっとキスをしていた。ああ、そうだ、満たしてくれ、破裂するまで満たして。

ロキはソーに股間を押しつけて全部貪欲に受け入れた。手を振り払うように外すと自分自身を必死に扱き始めたが、ソーがその手を押し退けて代わりにやり始めた。

あと少し、あと少しでイケそうで、彼はソーを強く引き寄せてしがみつき、ソーが彼を一、二、三度と扱き上げると、そこでああああ、ジーザス、ファック、今イってる、お互いの身体に吹きつけて、かつてないほど激しくイって、チカチカと星が見えるほどで、ぼんやりとまた泣いていることに気がついて、なんなんだよもう。

ソーはごろりと彼の横に倒れ込んだが彼を離そうとはしなかった。二人で抱き合い、激しく息をつきながら、汗でべたついて臭う身体で互いにしがみついていた。

「こんな、まさかこんなことに…」ソーがロキを強く抱きしめる。

「僕だってこんな」ロキは涙を流しながら笑った。「全然思ってなかった」

「お前を愛してる。凄く」

ロキは目をギュッと閉じるとソーの胸に顔を埋めた。

愛。

これが愛なのか？二人の間にあるこの、深く傷つけるけれど、完璧に癒してくれるものが？

もう黙ってろ、脳味噌め。黙ってこの瞬間を噛みしめろ。じっくり味わって一つひとつの細かいところまで記憶しろ。

「こんなの、一体全体どうやって片付ければいいんだ？」ロキがついに言った。


	14. 第十四章

ソーがベッドから汚れたシーツを剥す間、ロキはバスルームに籠って身体を清めた。

鏡に映った自分の顔を五分間は眺めていただろう。これまでとどこも変わっていないことが、どういうわけか不安になった。

顔を顰め、できるだけしっかりと自分を洗う。彼にしがみつくようなセックスの臭いについてはどうすることもできない。両手を濡らして頬にこびりついたアイライナーを手荒く擦り続けていると、やがて絶望的で小さな叫びと共に前方に倒れ込むようにしてシンクに寄り掛かった。くそ、手が震えている。くそっ。

ソーが廊下で彼のことを待っていた。

「シーツはランドリーシュータに押し込んでおいた」彼は言った。「他にどうすればいいか思いつかなかった」

ロキはただ頷くことしかできない。

「家に帰ろう」ソーが静かに告げた。「皆にはお前が酔い潰れたから家に連れて帰るって言っておく。それでいいよな？」

「ああ、まったく恥ずかしくない言い訳だ」

「もっといい考えでもあるのか？」

溜め息。「ない」

それからロキが廊下でそわそわしている間にソーがバスルームを使った。破れた網タイツは丸め、片手で緩く持った靴に突っ込んでおいた。

自分がどんな気持ちでいるべきなのか考えた。

幸福感？悲壮感？それとも激怒するべきだろうか？

全体的には、ほとんど何も感じなかった。

唐突に、トニーが下で彼のことを待っているのを思い出した。あまりに滑稽で、思わず爆笑しそうになった。

「準備はいいか？」ソーが言って、ロキは頷いた。躊躇いがちに、彼は手を伸ばしてロキの髪を耳にかけた。ロキは唇をきつく引き結んだまま彼に微笑みかけた。現状、それ以上のことはできなかった。

彼らは一緒に階段を下りていった。

ロキは可能な限り惨めに見えるよう努めたが、そんなに難しいことではなかった。

「ああ、気分が良くないみたいだ」彼の耳に、ソーがトニーに語り掛けている声がする。「飲み過ぎだ。ああ、上で吐いてた。たぶん、家に連れて帰ってやった方がいい。ああ、そうだな。オーケー。なあ、いいパーティーだったよ。俺たちを招待してくれてありがとう。ああ、お前もな」

それからシフに。「なあ、ベイブ、帰ることにした。ロキが飲み過ぎて、とにかく家に帰してやらないと。お前はここに残りたいか？それとも家に送ってやろうか？お前も帰るって？ああ、ごめんな。あんなに長く傍を離れてるつもりはなかったんだ」

喉が痞えて、うまく呑み込むことができなかった。

いったい、彼らは何をしているのだ？

ロキが後部座席でうずくまる間、シフが助手席を陣取った。彼はほとんどトランス状態にでもなったように街灯が過ぎ去るのを眺めていた。シフを彼女の家の前で下ろす時に、彼女がソーに顔を寄せてキスをしたので、ロキは目を閉じなければならなかった。

十五分後には、自分たちのドライブウェイに車を入れていた。電気が一つもついていないことから、フリッガは彼らの帰りを待って起きてはいないようだ。ささやかな恩恵だった。

彼らは静かに玄関から入ると、忍び歩きで階段を上り、それから暗い廊下でぎごちなく立ち尽くし、互いを凝視していた。

「たぶん、もう寝た方がいい」ソーが囁いた。

ああ、たぶんその通りだ。「ん」ロキが何とか言った。

「大丈夫か？」

いいや、大丈夫なわけがない。「ん」またも何とかそれだけを言ったが、今度はもっと甲高い音で出てきて、表情も崩れ始めた。

すると突然、ソーが彼を抱き寄せ、その腕に包み込んでいた。

「ああまさか、痛かったのか？お前を傷つけてしまったか？」

「違う、そうじゃない」ロキは首を振り、ソーの肩に頬を押しつけた。あまりに圧倒されていたため、彼にできたのはその場に立ち尽し、またもソーに縫い合わせてもらいながら泣かないようにすることだけだった。

本当は今すぐソーを押し返し、就寝してこの夜の出来事を忘れた方がいいのだろう。明日になったら、ソーはまたシフとデートして来ればいいし、ロキもトニーに連絡をすれば喜んで会ってもらえるだろうし、そのほうがずっと賢明で健全で、こんな魂を破壊して人生を変えるようなものではないのだ。

でも…

頭を彼の方に向けて、ソーの顎のすぐ下にキスをする。ソーが鋭く息を呑むのを感じ、それからソーも頭を彼に向けてきて、二人は互いの唇を溶けるように合わせていた。

でも。

「また明日」ソーが掠れた声で告げた。

ロキは眠りに落ちるまでに、とても長い間天井を見つめていた。

＊＊＊

その頃、トニーの家では――

『ああくそ、抜きたくて仕方ない、タマが青くなりそうだ。早く――あれ、おい何だこれは？真新しいローションを買ったと思ってたんだが、なんで空っぽなんだ？っていうか、なんでベッドにシーツがないわけ？おいおいふざけんなよ、誰がここでしけこみやがったんだよ、ここはパーティ会場であって娼館じゃないんだぞ、まったく――ふう――少なくとも、後始末はしていってくれただけ良かったが』


	15. 第十五章

ロキはゆっくりと起き上がった。昨夜の出来事が彼に追いついてくると、今日は日曜日で良かったと、どうにかしてこれから学校に行く必要がなければ、普通の人間として他の人間と接することも求められていないのだと、惨めなくらいに胸を撫で下ろしていた。

ソーに会いたいと同時に二度と会いたくなかった。どちらの選択も同じくらい痛みを伴いそうだった。

初めから、ここに向かっていたのだろうなと思った。彼が初めてあの日記に目を向けた瞬間から。彼はソーの空想を読んで、それから…それに参加したのだ。自らの意思で。他にどんな結果になると思っていたのだ？ソーは永遠にこの秘密を守り、墓場まで持っていくことができただろう。彼にはそういう強さがあったから。だけど、いざロキが知ってしまってからは…

あるレベルでは、きっと彼自身もこれを望んでいたのだろう。これまで気づいていなかったが、今ならばそれが明確に分かる。普通の人ならばものすごい勢いで山の向こうまで逃げていただろうに、他にどんな理由があれば自らの兄を誘惑しようだなんて考えが浮かぶというのだ？

その時、唐突のように彼は自分自身を誘惑していたのだという考えが脳裏をよぎった。正直、ちょっとおかしかった。惨めな方のおかしさであって、ハハハ面白い、の方ではなかったが、それでもやはり可笑しな方だった。自らを誘惑して関係を持つとは。なにしろ、たとえ昨夜は完璧に絶句するほど愕然とする驚きだったとはいえ、最終的には彼はそれを望んでいたのだから。ソーが望んでいたのと同じくらいに、彼自身も望んでいたのだ。

これは…いろいろな意味で調節が必要だ。

ソーの部屋に行くべきだろうか。行きたいけれど、でも…

手足を動かすのは不可能に近く、それを動かすことで廊下を移動し、最初の行動を起こし、どちらも無視してそれぞれの人生を歩み続けるために酔った末の過ちとして扱うのではなく、公式に公式化するのは不可能すぎた。

だから代わりに、彼はシャワーを浴びて着替え、歯を磨き、今回もまたソーの方が強い人間であることを証明して彼を探しに来てくれることを願った。

＊＊＊

この週末、ソーには日曜日の試合があるので、そもそも家にいなかったことをすっかり失念していた。ロキはその朝から午後にかけてどこか麻痺したように過ごし、両親がどうにかして彼を何らかの会話に引き込もうと声をかけても無視していた。

落ち着きなくそわそわしており、頭はジジジと電気を通す毛布に包まれているかのようだ。読書をしようと試みたが、その目は文字の上を滑るだけだった。テレビゲームもしてみたが、十分後には電源を落としていた。

やがて、ロキは地下室で音楽を流すと、家具を全て脇の方に押し寄せて踊った。凝ったものでも難しい振付でもなく、努力を要する踊りではなかった。ただ目を閉じて音楽に身を任せ、それに支配されて好きなように彼を動かしてもらい、小川の流れに捕らえられた木の葉のように運ばれ、くるくると渦を巻いては上下し、時には後ろに退いたが、必ずやがては前進する。

その後腕で目元を覆って床に寝そべった。上の階ではキッチンを歩き回る母親の足音がして、ソーが帰って来て玄関のドアが閉まるのが聞こえ、シャワーを浴びるために二階に上がっていくソーの重い足音も聞こえた。

ドキドキと不安げに胸が震えた。何もかもがナイフの刃の上で危ういバランスを取っているようで、ロキは息をすることすら怖く、どちら側に落ちるのか知るのが怖く、あるいは落ちることなくいつまでもその危うい均衡を保ち続けるのかもしれないと思うとより怖かった。恐ろしいほどぐらつき、二度と心休まる日は来ないのではないかと危惧するくらいに。

自室に戻ることにした。もしかしたら、後でソーがそこで彼を見つけてくれるかもしれない。

彼はそうした。

まだシャワー後の湿った髪のまま、その目に希望と恐怖の両方を宿らせてロキの部屋の戸口を叩いた。ロキは心臓が喉まで跳ね上がるのを感じた。ソーだ。ほとんど夢見心地に、彼は生身のソーが彼にそんな目を向けてそこに現実に立っているだけで疑念がすべて吹き飛ぶのを感じていた。

「入ってもいいか？」彼はまるでロキが断るかもしれないと考えているかのように言った。

ロキはベッドの上に座っていたところから立ち上がると、ソーを室内に引っ張り込み、その背後でドアを閉めて鍵を掛けた。

ロキがカギを回し終える前にすでにソーが彼を腕に包み込んでおり、ロキも胸が疼きながらも彼を抱き返した。感情であまりにいっぱいになっていたために、皮膚を食い破って出てくるのではないかと思った。

「なら、俺のことが嫌いにはならなかったんだな？」ソーが掠れた声で言った。

ロキは笑った。「ばか」

二人は手足を絡ませてベッドに倒れ込んだ。しばらくの間、彼らは互いに腕を回したまま、それぞれの背中を撫で、頬や首筋に小さなキスを落とし合っていた。それからソーがロキの唇の端にキスをして、ロキが彼にも同じことをすると、二人は互いの顔を唇や舌、歯を使って探索した。

それは完璧で正しい行為のように感じられて、他の劣った感情の居場所がなくなるくらいにロキは満たされていた。あれほど騒いでいたのは何だったのか、あれほど悩み、混乱していたのはなんだったのかと考えそうになった。初めからこうなるのは当たり前のことだったのだ。彼とソーが一緒になるのは。

ロキがごろりと体ごと向きを変えると、ソーをベッドに縫い留めてその首筋を舌で攻撃して、ソーの喉から温もりのある含み笑いが漏れて、その音がまっすぐロキのペニスまで届いた。次に、今度はソーが彼をベッドに縫い付けてしっかりと口付けをしてきたので、ようやく顔を上げた時には一身に愛情を受けたロキの唇は赤く腫れあがっているに違いなかった。

どうしようもなく、彼はソーに満面の笑みを向けて、クスクスと笑いそうになるのを堪えた。ソーも少し笑って彼の顎の角に鼻を擦りつけてきた。

「どうしたんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「わかんない。ただ――」

ソーが眉を撥ね上げる。

「嬉しくて」

ソーがまた彼にキスをして、ほんの僅かに顔を引くと鼻先を擦り合わせてきた。「お前は笑う時本当に綺麗になる」彼が言った。「まあ、いつだって綺麗なんだが、笑顔になると顔中が輝くみたいだ」

ロキは頬に熱が点った。

「それにお前の唇――」またキスをする。「とても柔らかくて、赤くて、まるで…」

「まるで花びらみたいなんでしょ？」ロキがからかい気味に言った。

ソーの表情が変わった。「何だって？」

「だから…」

あ。違う、違う、違う。唐突に、自分が何を言ったのか気がついた。

ソーはそのことを日記に書いていたのだ。


	16. 第十六章

ロキはもしかしたらうまく誤魔化すこともできたのかもしれない。もし、語尾で『でしょ？』と言わず、愕然とした表情をして自らばらしていなければ。だが、彼はそう言ったし、表情でばれてもいたため、ソーはロキにひっぱたかれたかのように身を引いていた。

「お前読んだのか」ソーが平たく言った。「俺の日記を読んだのか」

「僕…」

ソーは目を閉じると、くるりと背を向けた。

「いつだ？いつから知ってた？」

「ソー、ぼく――」

「まさか。もう何週間も知ってたんじゃないか。もうずっと…」ソーは喉を詰まらせたような音を立てて両手で顔を覆った。ロキは彼に手を伸ばしたが、ソーが肩を竦めてその手から逃れ、ロキは怯んだ。これ以上胃の腑が沈むことなど不可能だと思ったのに、ずっと落下を続けて地球の中心まで沈んでいった。

「これでようやく分かった」彼は言って顔を上げると、その声に怒りが忍び込み始めた。「だからお前は――」そして、愉快さの欠片もない短く吠えるような笑い声を発した。「だからある日突然、俺が何処を向いてもお前がそこにいた。お前は俺を挑発していたんだ」

「そんなんじゃなかった」ロキは必死になって否定して、本当はまさにそんなんだったわけなのに、今更そんなことを認めることなどできるはずもないだろう？突然のように、それは悪ふざけ史上最低の悪ふざけに感じられた。それが良い考えだったなど、どうして思えたのだろう？

「まさしくその通りだった」ソーが冷たく言い放った。「俺の顔からブラウニー生地をほとんど舐めとる勢いだったじゃないか。あの猫のコスチュームを着て尻を振って、俺の目の前でトニーにべたべたしてたのだって。なんてことだ。俺は正真正銘の阿呆だ。俺はずっと自分のほうだと、自分の頭がおかしくなったんだと思っていた。だけど、お前だったんだ。お前がわざと俺をおかしくさせていったんだ。何故だ？」

「分からない」ロキは惨めに答えた。あの時はあれほど明確だったのに。今は何もかもが泥だらけの渾沌となった。こんなもの、どうやって説明すれば――

「分からない？分かりもしないっていうのか」ソーはまたあの笑い声を上げた。「くそったれが。俺はずっと苦しかったんだぞ。罪悪感でいっぱいだった。それは分かっていたか？バスの前に飛び出しちまった方がいいんじゃないかって悩んでいたんだぞ」

立ち上がってドアの方に移動する様子と、ロキは凍りついたまま呆然と見つめていた。

「で、お前は俺の部屋に侵入し、プライベートな日記を読んで、何週間も俺の人生を地獄に変えて、なのにどうしてそんなことをしたのかも分からないと？」

黙ったまま、ロキは首を振った。自己弁明を測るために声を上げることすらままならず、頬を涙が伝い落ちた。

「遊びでなくなったことはあったのか？これは少しでも現実だったのか！？」ソーの声は首を絞められているかのように聞こえた。「少しでも？だって俺は――」残りの言葉は喉に詰まったように途切れ、目を瞑った彼の顔には悲哀が刻みこまれていた。

ロキは彼の方に向かっていってまた彼に手を伸ばしたが、ソーはその手を払い除けた。

「今は俺に触るな」吐き捨てるように言われて、ロキの衝撃と躊躇いが唐突に怒りにすり替わり、ダムのように彼の中で押さえつけられていた言葉が一気に流れ出てきた。

「触るなだって？」彼は言った。「触るな？昨夜、あんたがやったみたいに僕を担ぎ上げたどころか尻を叩いたみたいに？あんたにあんな風に触ってほしかったと思う！？これが現実じゃなかったなんてよくも言えたもんだな、そんなこと、よくも！僕の――あんたが――あんたのそのデカブツのせいでケツがまだ痛いってのに、それじゃあ現実味が足りなかったか！？」

ソーが怯んだ。「俺は――」

だがロキは勢いに乗っており、ほとんど過呼吸状態になっていた。

「それでシフはどうなるんだ、え？シフと付き合えるぐらいなんだから、僕にそこまでこだわってなんかいなかったんじゃないの？いいや、あんたはただ僕を犯して、それから彼女を家に送って、僕の目の前でキスもされて相手のこともベイブって呼ぶだけだ。僕の中でイってたときに僕に同じ名で呼びかけていたのは憶えてるか？あんたはきっとまだ彼女と話してないんだろうね。きっと僕の部屋で僕とイチャイチャしてる間にもシフは自分の家で今夜はどこでデートするんだろうって思ってるんじゃないか。違うか？違うってのか？」

ソーは胸の間できつく腕を組んで彼に背を向けたので、ロキは悲鳴を上げてその広い背中を何度も殴りつけてやりたくなった。

「否定もしないのか！」ロキは毒々しく言った。

「なんでそうする必要がある！？」ソーはほとんど吠えるような勢いで怒鳴り、彼に向き直った。「俺のせいにする資格はお前にない！俺があいつと付き合ったのは、俺がお前に間違っていい寄りでもしたらお前に嫌がられるだろうって、俺はただお前を守ろうと、お前、お前、お前を――」

「なに？僕が何だって？」

ソーは手の平の付け根を目元に掘り込むようにして、呼吸に詰まった。「お前もこれを望んでいたってことなら、どうしてそう言わなかったんだ？」ついに、彼は懇願するように言った。「お前も望んでいたのなら、そう言えばいいだけだったのに、どうしてそうしなかったんだ？違う、お前は…お前はそれを…俺は内心ぐちゃぐちゃになってて、お前もそれを知っていたのに、それを読んだんだから知っていたのに、それをゲームに変えて――信じられない、お前がタップダンスみたいにしながら掻き乱していったのは俺の魂だぞ。なのに、お前にとってはただの遊びで楽しいことがしたかっただけだったんだ」

ロキは怒りが罪悪感に変わる中、目を閉じていた。「そうやって始まったかもしれないけど、でもそうするつもりは…こんなことになるなんて――」

『恋に落ちるつもりはなかった』それなのに、その感情的なセリフは大きすぎて喉に詰まり、代わりに嗚咽を呑み込んでいた。

「だが、お前はそれをしたんだ」ソーはきっぱりと告げると、この悍ましい口論が始まってから初めてロキをまっすぐ見据えた。その目はとても青く、とても悲しげだった。ロキは胸が引き裂かれるのを感じた。「俺は行くよ」

「やだ、行かないで、今は本当なんだ、誓って本物。ソー、お願いだから」

ソーは止まらなかった。「お前をどうやって信じろと？」と言うと、彼はロキを押し退けてドアに向かった。

「ごめんなさい」ロキは自分を抱きしめるように腕を回して囁いた。ソーはドアノブに手をかけて一旦止まった。

「それで充分なのか分からない」

ロキは自分の部屋に一人立ち尽し、苦い嗚咽を漏らしながら、手元には何も残らず、自分以外に責める者もいなかった。


	17. 第十七章

ソーが最初に彼を置いていった時、ずっと前にできる限りロキを避けるようになった頃のことだが、ロキは怒りと決意を抱いていた――何の説明もなく大親友に捨てられたことに対する怒りだったが、同時に理由を探り出す決意もしていた。日記を発見した後、彼は衝撃と悪意から行動を起こしていたが、その時の感情ははっきりと火傷をしたような、きついが明確なものだった。

二度目にソーに置いて行かれた時、彼は傷つき混乱していた。二人は共にトラウマ的な出来事を経験し、ロキはその時以上にお互いが近づいたことはなかったとさえ感じていたのに、突然ソーの隣である彼の居場所にはシフがいて、その意味がまったく理解できなかった。その時から彼は徐々におかしくなって、心はすっかりこんがらがり、でも以前と同じくらい単純に解決できるものと思っていたのに、そんなことはなかった。ああ、まったくそんなことはなかったのだ。

今回は、三度目は、すっかりこんがらがっていた心には名前があった。ソーが出て行った後、彼ははらわたを抜かれたような気持ちになった。魚のように下ろされ、内臓が誰の目にも明らかに展示されているかのようで、ロキは自分がいずれ回復することがあるのかも分からなかった。

＊＊＊

次の一週間、ロキは卵の殻の上を歩いている気分だった。ソーは特に彼を何としてでも避けようとはしていなかったが、ロキが彼に話しかけようとしても応じることはなく、丁寧に興味がないことを示されるほうがあからさまに避けられるよりも余程傷ついた。

馬鹿馬鹿しかったし、子供っぽかったし――

彼はまだシフと付き合っていた。

夜になると、ロキはベッドに横たわって歯を食いしばり、涙を堪えようと努めた。ようやく眠りに落ちると、あの駐車場でのことを夢に見る。顔をダンプスターに押しつけられて、でも夢の中でソーに助けを求めても、誰も助けに来てくれず、様々な悪いことが起こって――

汗だくになって目覚め、ソーの腕に包まれることを切望して嗚咽を漏らすのだ。

あるいは、トニーの部屋でのことを夢に見る。彼を体重を感じさせない動きで宙に抱き上げる大きな手のことを。首筋に感じる唇を。そしてあの恐ろしくも素晴らしい、焼けつくような感覚を。そして――

息が上がって張りつめた状態で目覚め、ソーの名前を歯の後ろ側に捉えたまま自慰をして、その後には己の弱さに激怒するのだった。

あまり眠ることはなかった。

＊＊＊

トニーがテキストを送ってきた。

トニー:やあ、イケメン君  
トニー:体調は回復したか？今度コーヒーでも飲みに行かない？ていうか、近いうちに

ロキはベッドに寝そべり、なんとか起き上がってダンスレッスンに行こうと自分に言い聞かせては失敗していたところだった。しばらく携帯を見つめたまま、考える。

もしかして…もしかしたら、これはいいことなのかもしれない。彼に別の魂胆があったにせよ、トニーと過ごしたのは楽しかった。もしかしたら、現在酷いことになっている人生から彼を少しは引き出して、気を紛らわせてくれるかもしれない。コーヒーを一緒に飲みに行ったところで、拘束力のある契約を結ぶわけではない。

ロキ:いいよ  
ロキ:いつ行きたかったの

トニー:今日はどう？今君に向かって目をぱちぱちさせてるところだ。

ロキ:今夜ダンスレッスンがあるから、明日の放課後はどう？

トニー:いいね。君を迎えに行こうか？

ロキ:うん、また明日:)

気分が良かった。ソーの破滅の為でなく、自分自身の幸福を求めて自分のために決断をしたのが随分と久しぶりだったことに思い至る。それに、トニーは面白い人だったし、彼のことを憎からず思ってくれているようだ。正しい方向に一歩前進した気分だった。

うん。これでいい。素晴らしいとさえ言える。

その夜、夕飯を食べた後にソーに会ったが、喧嘩してから初めて、彼を見てもすぐに吐きたくなったりはしなかった。

彼は体のラインをしっかりと見せつけるようなグレーのTシャツを着ていた。ロキは果たしてソーが彼を手本にして今度はソーの方が彼を誘惑しようとしているのかと思った。なにしろ、体にぴったりと吸い付く布地の下であの黄金の筋肉が動いて凝縮するところを見ると、ロキは目を逸らしてセクシーではないことを考えないといけなくなったのだから。ソーはそのシャツがどれだけ似合っているのか、充分承知しているはずだった。

くそ、まさか自分がソーのことをこんな目で見るようになるとは百万年先にも起こりえないと思っていたのに。そしてついにそうするようになってからは、ソーの方が彼の方を見向きもしなくなったのだ。本当に運命の悪戯というものだろう。

それとも、彼はシフのためにあのシャツを着ていたのかもしれない。彼女の名前はロキにとってまるで罵り言葉に思えるようになってしまった。彼女はいつだってロキに優しく接してくれていたのに、いくらなんでもこれはないだろう。

このような考えを持つのは苦しく、推察するのも無意味だったうえに、今ではソーも彼と会話を持とうともしないので、ロキは携帯を掴むと自室に篭り、彼と話したいと思ってくれている人と話すことにした。

ロキ:ねえ

トニー:どうした？

ロキは枕の上に蠱惑的な感じに髪を広げ、花冠のフィルターを付けて自撮りをすると、次のメッセージと一緒に送信した。

ロキ:別に何もただ退屈なだけ今何してる？

トニー:ガレージで車弄ってる  
トニー:(トニーの顔面アップの後には道具が広げられたワークベンチがある写真)

ロキ:だったら邪魔しないよ。明日が楽しみだな:)

トニー:邪魔なんかじゃない  
トニー:僕も*キスの絵文字*

約一週間ぶりに、ロキは微笑んだ。


	18. 第十八章

次の日トニーはロキを車で迎えに来ると、彼らが出会ったも同然なあのカフェに連れて行った。

「ほら、ノスタルジックだからさ」トニーが肩を竦める。

「一週間前に出会ったばかりなんだけど」ロキは笑った。

「仕方ないだろう。僕はセンチメンタルな男なんだ」

ロキは上品なハーブティーベースの飲み物を啜り、トニーはとんでもない量のブラックコーヒーをがぶ飲みしていた。喋って冗談を言い合って、思わせぶりなことも言い合って、すごく良かった。トニーはロキの手の甲や肩に何度も触れ、あまりに純粋な笑みを向けてくるものだから、ロキは胸を締め付けていた硬い結び目が少しずつ緩まるのを感じていた。店を出る頃には、十パウンドは身軽になった気がしたし、笑顔ももっと自然に出てくるようになった。

トニーはロキの家の前で車を止めて、彼を降ろしてやった。

「また君に会いたいな」トニーが言った。「君さえ良ければ」

「そう？」ロキは耳の後ろに髪を引っかけた。

トニーの目はとても優しげで、真摯だった。「今はまだ深い仲になりたいってわけじゃないから、プレッシャーを感じることはないよ。だからただカジュアルな、時々デートするだけだ。もし、それでもいいなら。僕は君のことをかなり気に入ってる」

「それじゃあ、是非」

トニーは微笑んだ。「じゃあ、また後で」

「うん、また後で」ロキも微笑み返した。トニーは彼の手を取ると甲にキスを落とし、考え直す前にロキは身体を倒して相手の頬にキスをした。「コーヒー奢ってくれてありがとう」

＊＊＊

ファミリーディナーの日だった。

ロキはこの世の何処かで何らかの神が彼のことをゲラゲラと笑っているのだろうと確信していた。

ソーは彼を無視することに専念していたので、おかげでロキは食事中に相手をじろじろと充分に観察することができた。この一週間、ロキは傷ついたと同時に罪悪感と羞恥心と自責の念に駆られており、確かにある程度は(はいはい、多くの)罪悪感を感じるべきだっただろうけど、ソーの馬鹿みたいにハンサムな顔がタコスを咀嚼するのを眺めていると、羞恥心が減って義憤が浮かび上がってきた。

ソーがやったことを考えれば、随分と威張り散らしているのだなと思った。ロキは謝ったのに。

ある時点で、ロキは少し長すぎる間相手を凝視していたようで、ソーが一瞬だけ彼の視線を捉えた。心臓がひっくり返ったロキは急いで自分の皿に視線を落とす。なんてこと。ロキはなんて馬鹿なんだろう。

皿洗い担当は必ずロキとソーだったので、彼らはすでに流れ作業の効率の良さを獲得していたのだが、それは同時に二人がほとんど触れ合うほど近くに肩を寄せ合い立つことを意味していた。

数分の間、互いにぶつかったりしないよう、震動するくらいの緊張を孕んだ沈黙の中で作業を続けた。しかし、ロキがソーと同じタイミングでさらに手を伸ばすと、二人の手が掠め合った。

電流が走ったように感じられた。

二人とも火傷したかのように手を引っ込めていた。ソーは僅かに背を向け、深呼吸をしている。きっと彼にも感じられたはずだ。きっとそうだ――

「兄さんが恋しい」ロキが思わず言ってしまい、その瞬間彼の口を突いて出る言葉としては、自分でもまったく予期していなかったものだった。その言葉は二人の間にしばらく浮いていた。

ソーが片手で顔を覆う。まだ濡れていたので、水滴が涙のように彼の顔を伝った。隣の部屋で両親がテレビを見ている音がして、ロキは二人がこちらに来ないことを祈った。

それからソーは彼を見た。しっかりとロキのことを見て、あの喧嘩の日以来初めて見せる開放的で無防備な表情になって、寂しげな半笑いを浮かべて言った。「俺もお前が恋しい」

それはロキの肺からすっかり息を奪ってしまい、彼は自分の足下を見下ろした。「兄さんだって僕のことをすごく傷つけたんだからね」小さな声で言った。くそ、今彼は自分のことが大嫌いだった。夕食の最中に感じていた怒りを思い起こそうとしたが、今の彼にあるのは兄を恋しがるあまり胸に開いた穴だけだった。

「分かってる…わ、悪かった」

ロキは目を閉じた。

「なんでまだあの人と付き合ってるの」囁くほどの声で言う。喉が締め付けられるあまり、ほとんど音として出てこなかった。

「すまん」ソーまたも謝り、その声は読めなかった。トニーの家の廊下でやったように、片手を伸ばしてきてロキの髪を耳に掛けてきた。

ロキは眦から涙が二滴零れ落ちるのを感じた。ようやく顔を上げると、ソーはすでに立ち去った後だった。


	19. 第十九章

トニーの言う「また後で」というのは、「また近いうちに」という意味だったようだ。翌日、二人は一緒にディナーに行った後にトニーの家に行き、そこでお酒を何杯か飲んでからソファでいちゃつき、互いに股間を押しつけ合って二人ともパンツの中でイった。

ロキはその後バスルームで身体を綺麗にしたのだが、あの時と同じバスルームだったにもかかわらず、前回とはあまりに違っていた。前回は――とんでもない多幸感と完全なる絶望がせめぎ合い、彼の人生の中でもっともハイなハイポイントとローなローポイントだった。今回は…普通だった。セックスの後始末をする時は、こんな気分であるべきなのだ。身体的には満足し、感情的には安定し、ちょっぴり汗を掻いた程度で、自分の魂が胸から千切られ、引きずり出されたような感覚などないはずなのだ。

普通な。

安全な。

退屈な、と彼の中で小さな声が囁いた。まったくもって、兄のペニスで悟りを開くようなものとは程遠い。

違う、これこそが今の彼が必要としているものだ。きちんと息ができるような空間が必要なのだ。そして、トニーは彼にその空間を提供してくれるし、彼が彼でいられる場所も作ってくれる。彼があいつから離れ…あいつとは関係なく過ごせるように。

時折、彼は酸素が必要なようにソーのことも必要だと感じることがあったが、酸素というのはひどく燃えやすかったし、今のロキはガソリンを被って火のついたマッチを手に持っているような状態だ。自分自身の身の安全のためにも、兄からは遠く離れておかなければならなかった。それが退屈を意味するならば、仕方ない。

「飲み過ぎて君を送るために運転できないと思う」彼がバスルームから出るなりトニーが言った。「リフトを呼ぼうか？」

「ありがとう、助かるよ」

「なあ、今日はすごく良かった。君と過ごせて楽しかったよ」

ロキは微笑んで、彼にキスをした。「僕も。また今度？」

「口先だけの脅しにしないでくれよ」

帰宅した頃にはまだ十時になったばかりで、ほろ酔い気分ではあったが、まだ寝る気にはならなかったので地下室に下りていって映画を観ることにした。

予想していなかったのは、電気もつけずに床に寝そべり、頬に涙をこびりつかせたソーに出くわすことだった。そこで電気を点けて彼にスポットライトを当てるのは悪い気がして、ロキは電気のスイッチに手をかけたまま静止していた。

「シフと一緒にいるかと思ってたけど」彼は慎重に言った。

「フラれた」

「え」

本当は踵を返して、ソーを惨めさの中に放っておくべきなのだろう。それこそ、彼の自業自得だ。代わりに、良くないことだとは思いつつ、床の上、ソーの頭の近くに座り込んだ。

「話したい？」

ソーは鼻を鳴らすような音を出した。

「彼女が俺のことを『感情表現ができないようだし、自分にはもっと相応しい人がいる』だと言ってた」彼女の言葉をそのまま引用しているかのような口調で言った。

「ああ」ロキは賢そうに言った。「それで、あんたは感情表現をせずに、彼女にはもっと相応しい人がいると思ったわけ？」

「ああ」

「なるほどね。あんた酒臭いよ」

「お前もな」

奇妙だった。暗闇の中で床に座り込み、今だけは二人の間に確執がないとでも言うように会話を持っている。ロキはなんとなく、ポワント状態な気分だった。こうしてしっかりと地面に尻を縫い付けているのに、片足で爪先立ちになっているかのような。

「彼女と付き合うべきじゃなかった」ソーがついにそう言った。

ロキは思わず短く吹き出していた。「そう思う？」

「俺はただ――」

ロキは黙って待った。ソーが両手で顔を覆った。床に座り込んでいるのも尻が痛くなってきたのでロキも寝そべり、頭はソーの頭の近くにあったが、身体は逆方向に伸ばしていた。

「あの喧嘩の後。ガソリンスタンドでの」ソーが言った。「その前まで…俺はお前をできるだけ避けようとしていた。だって…なあ」

「ん」

「それで…あの後…お前のことがこ、恋しくて仕方なかったんだと思い知って、それで――」ソーは一度深呼吸をした。「たとえ苦しかったとしても、ただお前の兄でいるべきだと思って…それで…他の誰かと付き合えば、この気持ちも消えてなくなると思って…」

「でも消えなかった。どうしてあの後、彼女と別れなかったのさ。あんたが…僕たちが…」

「そのつもりだった。先にお前に会いたかったからそうして、その後に彼女に会いに行って別れるつもりだったのに…日記のことがあって…とにかく俺は怒っていたんだ。すごく傷ついて、怒って、それで…」

「彼女とファックはしたの？」ロキが静かに尋ねた。関係ないはずだったが、関係あった。不思議なことに、彼は冷静で、超然とした態度で答えを待ち構えていた。

「ファックの定義をしてくれ」

「ジーザス、ソー、答えろよ」

「少しは色々したが…最後までは…やってない」

「つまり、シフを利用したわけだ」

「ああ。そういうことになるな」

「僕は――」本当に妙な状況だ。「僕もあんたに利用されたって思わないよう、すごく気を付けてるんだけど――」また泣き出してしまいそうだ。くそ。

「ロロ、違う」ソーが囁きかけ、彼の手が闇の中でロキの手を探し出した。

「もし、あんたが」ロキは二人の間でソーの手をきつく握りしめると続けた。「僕が遊びのつもりであんたとセックスするような奴だと思ってるなら、あんたは僕のことを何もわかってない」

目が暗がりに慣れてくると、ソーの顔がすぐそこにあって、うっすらと目が光っているのが見えた。

「すまなかった」彼は言った。「ロロ、本当にすまなかった。どうすればいいのか分からなくて、できることをやろうと思ったのに、全部台無しにしちまった」空いたほうの手を伸ばし、ロキの頬に触れた。

「そうだね」ロキは目を閉じてソーの手を握りしめる。「全部、かなり台無しだ」

ゆらゆらとぐらついて、バランスを崩していた。ソーが少し身を寄せてくると、その鼻が彼の鼻を掠め、ロキは震える息を呑んで、気がつけば逆さま同士の顔を近づけてキスをしていた。上唇を下唇に押し当てて、柔らかで躊躇いがちな、震えるそのキスでロキは落ちた。

「だめ」ロキは息を呑み、唇を離した。「だめだ、できない。僕はもう――僕の全てをあげたのに、それもあんたがフラれるまではどうでもよかったなんて、そんなことじゃできない、お願いだ」彼は語尾の方になると懇願するような口調になり、自分の声の調子が信じられないくらい嫌いになった。

ソーは黙って彼の頬を撫でており、親指が動く度に小さな苦痛が生まれた。

「だって――あんたに捨てられたような気がして。何度も何度も捨てられ続けていて――もう、同じことは繰り返せない、ソー、できないんだ。またあんたに捨てられたら僕は――」

そして、ここでついに涙が零れ、馬鹿みたいに大粒の、酔いしれたような熱い涙が頬を滑り落ちていった。

「愛してる」ソーが囁きかけ、ロキは心臓を刺されたような気がした。

「知ってる」彼は言った。そして、以前ソーが彼に掛けた言葉をそのまま返していた。「それで充分なのか分からない」

唐突に立ち上がると、彼は頬を拭った。

「行かなきゃ」

ソーが彼の後姿を目で追っているかどうか、確認するために振り向くことはしなかった。

これが勝利だとすれば、それは虚ろなものだった。


	20. 第二十章

次の数日間、ロキはダンスにのめり込んだ。大学のオーディションのためにもしっかりしないといけなかったし、それには自分の才能を誇示することなく紹介できる一分半のバレエソロの録画が必要で、それはまさに紙一重のところを行く内容だった。

自分の心が鉛でできているかのように彼を地面に縫いつけているというのに、ふわりと飛翔するような振付を考えつくのは難しかったが、しばらく頭を打ち付け、髪を引っ張った後には使えそうなものを作り出せていたと思った。

友人のシギュンに頼み、放課後にスタジオに来てもらって彼のソロダンスを録画してもらうことにした。

「よっ、ルーザー」彼女は言った。「もう何週間も顔見てないんだけど」

「うん、ごめん」ロキは身を竦めた。「ちょっといろいろ…ちょっと忙しかったんだ」

「ああそう、ま、なんでもいいけど。さっそく録画しちゃお」

ロキが位置に着くと、シギュンが音楽を流した。三十秒ほど踊っていると、彼女が手を振って彼を止めた。

「ちょっとダーリン」彼女が告げる。「あんたが五歳くらいの頃から一緒に踊って来たけど、あんたがこれほど創造性のないダンスを踊るところを見たことがないわ。何があったの？」

「そんなにひどい？」

「結構ひどいかも。音楽の方も…あんまり良くないし。忙しかった、って？」

「そう言えないこともないってところ」ロキは溜め息をつき、その表情に何を見出したのか、彼女は荷物を下ろすと彼の方に歩み寄り、抱擁してきた。

「一緒に直してあげるから」彼女は約束した。「まずは、このひどい音楽からね」

奥の部屋で楽曲を探し、やがてシギュンが勝利を掴んだようにひとつ手に取った。

「うん、これだわ。見てなさいよ。うん、これならあんたの悲しい顔にもマッチするわ」

「悲しい顔なんてしてない」ロキが反論する。「とてもハンサムな顔してる」

「あらら、ハニー」

彼女はまず彼に好きに躍らせ、どれが役立ちそうで何がダメかメモを取り、二人で振付を調節し、整えていくうちに、ロキは初めに自分で作ったものよりもだいぶ良い代物が仕上がったことを認めざるを得なかった。

新しい振付通りに踊ると、最後で彼女は眉をひそめていた。

「何さ？」

「わかんない。いや、うまくできてるんだけどね。だけど…何かが足りてない。あの、ジェ・ネ・セ・クワ*がね。わかる？」

(*フランス語でje ne sais quoi「私には分からない」、言葉にできない魅力の意）

ロキはフラストレーションが溜まって、床を蹴った。「馬鹿みたい。今の僕じゃてんで役立たずだ」

「違う、違う、振り付けは問題ない。また練習してから録画しよう？それでだめなら何度でもやって最高なのを撮ればいいんだから」

「命の恩人だ」彼は言って、彼女の額にキスをした。

「知ってる」彼女はウィンクを寄越す。

シギュンは正しかった。振付自体は良かった。前のものよりもだいぶ洗練されていたのだが、この夜は彼の心の方に問題があった。振付のパターンが筋肉に刻み込まれていくのは感じられた。ここで回転、キック、滑らかに跳んで、劇的な効果のために一拍置いて。でも、どうにも機械的な感じがする。

「あんたに嫌われるわ」シギュンが言った。

「えー、今度はなに？ディナーまで作ってくれるって？いくら優しくしてくれてもね――」

「カメラが動かない」

そう言うことか。二人は二十分ほど忌々しいビデオカメラを弄っていたが、どうにもならなかった。

「今週、このスタジオを貸しきりにできるのは今夜しかないのに」シギュンが焦った声で言った。「もう、ほんとにごめんね。あんたのお兄さんに電話した方がいいんじゃない？」

「ソーに？なんで？」ちょっと激しく言い放ちすぎただろうか。

「脚立付の凄く性能のいいカメラ持ってるじゃない。私たちのリサイタルの録画でも凄く腕が良かったし」

くそ。そうだ、その通りだ。そして、締め切りまでにこれができるのは今夜しかなく、ソーも今夜は家にいるのだ…

ロキはゴクリとつばを飲み込んだ。彼を呼びつけない良い言い訳が一つも思い浮かばなかった。通話ボタンを押す手が震えた。ソーはきっと携帯に出ることさえしないだろう。ロキのことなど無視する権利が彼にはある――

「ああ、うん、僕だよ。うん、大丈夫だけど。ちょっと――うん。聞いてよ。カメラを持ってスタジオに来てくれない？シギュンのカメラが壊れちゃって――うん、できれば今がいいけど。オーケー。オーケー、じゃあ」

「来てくれるの？」

「うん、来てくれる」

やがて、正面のドアから吹き込んだ冷たい風がソーの到着を知らせた。十一月は冬を連れて来ており、冷たい空気のせいでソーの鼻があほらしいくらいに可愛らしいピンクになっていた。

「やあ」彼は言って、その笑顔はまるで夜明けのようで、いやちょっと待って、一体どうしてこんなことになってしまったのだろう。

胸が不安に締めつけられ、神経には火が点ったよう。あの地下室事件からソーには二言ほどしか話しかけていなかったのに、いきなりまたあの暗がりで顔を突き合わせているかのようだった。

「あ、あの、来てくれてありがとう」ロキがどもりながら言った。

「気にするな」ソーが答える。その目も声もとても温かかった。くそ。これは非常に馬鹿な考えだった。あほらしい、考えなしの――

「私、ちょっと外したほうがいい？」シギュンが尋ね、魔術を破った。

「こっちでカメラの設置をするよ」ソーが言った。

ロキは神経質そうにその場で歩き回った。これは大丈夫。全部問題ない。今の彼は確実にソーに腰を掴まれて持ち上げられたことも、キスを交わしながらベッドに倒れ込んだことも、彼が背後からロキを抱きしめ、ロキのあそこを――なんて全然考えてない。

違うんだ。くっそ。一緒に車の中にいる時に怒り狂っていたソーのことを考えろ。部屋に立ち尽していたロキを置き去りにしていったソーのことを。シフとデートに出掛けた時にはすでにロキと浮気していた彼のことを――違う、違う、そっちは駄目だ、そっちに行ってはまたソーのペニスに意識が戻ってしまう。

ホントにズタボロじゃないか。そして、ソーが彼に親指を立ててくるものだから、彼の将来のためにダンスを踊らなければならなくなり、まったくムカつくほど面白いな、この状況は。

最初のダンスは悍ましい出来で、次のもたいして良くなっていなかったが、最後の方になるとロキも緊張のほとんどを制御することに成功しており、逆に自分自身に対する苛立ちが募っていた。

「なんなんだよ、こんなクソみたいな出来は」彼は身を屈めて小さな画面の中でピルエットをする自分自身を眺めながら、苦々しく言った。

「そんなに悪くないだろ」ソーが言った。唐突に、ロキは自分たちがどれほど近くに立っているか思い至り、ソーのシャンプーの匂いがしていることに気づき、その気になれば手を伸ばすだけで――

だめ。彼はソーに怒っているのだ。怒ってるんだってば、馬鹿野郎。

「もう一度やれば、完璧にできると思う。お前ならできる。お前は素晴らしいパフォーマーだ。頭で考えるのを止めて演じるんだ」ソーが言った。僅かに首を傾けて、またも千ワットの笑顔を向けてきた。

くそ。もの凄く恋に落ちてる。

そしてソーは正しかった。頭で考えるのは止して、身体で感じる必要があった。

よし。

シギュンがまた音楽を流しはじめ、今回はロキもまず呼吸を繰り返すだけでその徐々に大きくなっていく悲しげなクラシカルギターの穏やかな旋律を取り込んだ。顔を上げると、一瞬だけソーと目が合って、スリル感が彼の背中を駆け下りて、それからロキは舞い始めた。

今度は先程と違っているということに、すぐに気がついた。過去数週間、互いに押しては引いた胸の引き裂かれるような情熱の全てを注ぎ込み、即興で振付を幾つか変えて身体で伝える物語を作り上げた。『僕を見て』とそれは言った。『僕を見て。僕の傷みを共有して』と。

ついに顔を上げた時、シギュンは手を叩いて口笛を吹いており、ソーの目が疑わしいほどに明るく煌めいていた。

「すごい！やったじゃない、ベイビー！」シギュンが興奮した声を上げた。「今の、ホントに凄かったわよ！」

ロキはどうしようもなくなってソーと視線をしっかりと絡ませた。『僕の傷みを共有して』と彼の目は物語り、そして『ごめんなさい』とも告げた。

『そうしている』とソーの目が答え、『俺もだ』と言った。


	21. 第二十一章

翌日、ソーが折り畳まれた紙切れを緊張気味に手の中で弄りながらロキの寝室にやってきた。

「これを」彼は言って、それを出し抜けにロキに突き付けてきた。「どうかこれを読んでほしい。俺の目の前ででは嫌だぞ」

「なにこれ――」

「いいから、読んでくれよ？」ソーが真剣な面持ちで、それも今にも吐きそうなほど緊張した様子で言うものだから、ロキは相手が可哀想になって皮肉っぽい返事はしなかった。

「わかった」

ソーが出て行こうとして、いきなり彼に向き直った。

「何も――言わなくていい。少なくとも、すぐには」

「わかった」なんだ、ソーは随分と緊張しているな。この紙切れに何が書かれているにしろ、なかなか凄い内容なのかもしれない。

ソーがロキに手を伸ばしそうに見えたので、ロキは一瞬また彼にキスをするつもりなのかと思った。胃がひっくり返るようなことをして、彼は一度ゆっくりと長引く瞬きをしたが、それが恐怖からだったのか期待からだったのかは分からなかった――だが、ソーはまたも踵を返すと、今度こそ出て行った。

＊＊＊

『ロキ――

『どうかこの手紙を捨てないでほしい。お前はすでに俺の気持ちを読んだことがあるのだから、またそれを読む時間を割いてくれたらと思っている。お前に伝えたいことは山ほどあるのに、面と向かって話すのはとても難しい。俺は喋るより書く方が得意だから(そもそも、あの馬鹿げた日記を始めたのも、それが理由だ)手紙を書くことにした。

『俺は失敗した。分かっているんだ。俺は数多くの馬鹿な判断をしてきたが、その全てが愛情から来たものだということはお前にも知っておいてほしい。お前に俺と同じ気持ちがあっただなんて、見当もついていなかったということは信じてほしいんだ。俺はいつだってお前より年上で身体も大きかったから、いつだってお前のことを守らなければならないと思っていた(呆れた顔はやめてくれよ)。それで俺はまさしくそうしていると思い込んでいた。お前を守ろうとしているんだと。ただ、俺自身から守ろうとしているだけで。

『だからって、お前が俺の日記を読んだと知った後にあんな態度を取っていい理由にはならない。取り乱してしまったことには謝るほかない。償えるとは思っていないし、言い訳もしないけど、本当にすまなかった。お前に対して不公平だったし、シフに対しても不公平だった。誓って言えるのは、今まででこれ以上の罪悪感を抱えたことはなかったし、全ての良いものにも悪いものにも誓ってあんな風にお前を傷つけることは二度としない。

お前のことは本当に愛しているんだ。いいな？愛してる。あ、い、し、て、る。

お前のことを憶えているより前からずっと愛している。なぜなら、自分が赤ん坊だった頃のことなんて誰も憶えていないだろう？それに、お前を愛しているだけじゃない。お前に恋もしているんだ。これまでそんなこと口にしたことも書いたこともないから今は震えるほど緊張してるが、それでも知っていてほしい。たとえ、お前が俺のことを嫌いで、二度と関わりたくないと思っていたとしても。

『お前が日記を読んだことや、その後にされたことにはやっぱり傷ついていることに変わりはない。だけど、お前を許す。俺には考える時間がたっぷりあったし、お前にいきなり無視されるようになったらどう思っただろうと想像もしてみた。正直、俺も同じ行動を起こさなかったとは言い切れない。本当に酷いことをされたとは思うが、理解はできる。そのことについて怒ったことは謝らないけど、その後に俺が取った態度については悪かったと思っている。

『俺たちはお互いにひどい仕打ちをしてきた(別に新しいことじゃない、俺たちは三歳の頃から殴り合っていたからな)。だけど、今回のことを乗り越えていけたらと願っている。

『地下室でお前が俺に言ったこと。俺がお前を捨てたって話。あの時すでに感じていた気持ちより酷い気分になることはないと思っていたが、お前が成すこと全てにおいてそうであるように、俺の気を狂わせることに関してお前は相変わらず俺を驚かせ続けるんだな。お前の言葉は正解だった。俺を信じてくれるような理由を与えてこなかった。初めから俺は、二人に影響するような一方的な決断を下してきたし、お前に対して不公平に振る舞っていた。

『もう一度だけチャンスをくれれば、そんなことはしないと約束する。まずお前と話すこともせずにお前に影響する決断はしないと約束する。他の誰よりもお前を優先すると約束するし、お前を幸せにして笑顔にするために俺にできることならなんでもすると約束する。お前の笑顔が恋しくてならない。お前自身が恋しい。時々、お前がいなければ呼吸すらままならない気がする。お前がいなければ、何もかもがつまらなくて無意味で味気ないんだ。

『俺たちがああなったあの夜――あまりに強烈で、毎日そのことを考える。だけど、今のところ俺の人生で一番幸せだった三十分はその次の日にお前の部屋に行った時、二人でキスをしていたあの時だったと思うし、まさかお前も同じ気持ちでいてくれただなんて夢にも思わなかったけど、実際にお前も想ってくれていて、それは俺がそれまで感じたことのないような素晴らしい感覚だったし、これはひどい無終止文だけど本気でこう思っているんだ。

『もっとうまくやりたい。もっとうまくやれるよう、もう一度チャンスをくれ。お前と一緒にいたいんだ。どうか、俺が生涯この関係を台無しにしてしまったとは言わないでくれ。

『俺はこの手紙をちゃんと書けるまで十八回も書き直した。後でゆすりネタとして使うために取っておきたいならそうしてもいい。きっとお前にはその権利がある。

『愛を込めて、  
『ソー』

＊＊＊

ロキは涙に滲んだ手紙を枕の下に入れて眠りに落ちた。


	22. 第二十二章

トニーがソファの片側に座っていた。ロキはその残りを陣取って寝そべり、トニーの脚に頭を載せ、冥王星の向こうの何処かをぼんやりと見つめてトニーにそっと髪を撫でてもらっていた。

「君、多分この映画を一秒も見ていないんだろうな」トニーが言った。

「え」

「君は今日何処にいるんだ？」

「どういう意味？」

「まあ、確実にここにはいないよな」トニーの声には笑みが含まれていた。

「僕はただ――考え事をしてる」

「何の？」

「複雑なんだ」

「言ってごらんよ」彼の髪を撫でるトニーの手は一定のリズムを刻んでいて、心が宥められた。

ロキは目を閉じると、考えを纏めようとした。

「ある人物がいる」彼はそうやって始めた。

「男か？」

「うん、男。それで…僕たちの間にあることが起こった。いいことだった。本当にいいこと」一旦言葉を切ると、トニーの太腿にさらに頬を押し寄せた。

「それで…僕たちは二人でそれを台無しにした」

「なるほど」

「で、彼がもう一度やり直したいって」

「でも、君はやり直したくない？」

「僕は…いい部分は本当に良かったんだ、分かる？あれほどの幸せを感じたことがないくらい。だけど、悪い部分は――」深呼吸をする。「本当に悪かった――悪い、だ。でも、良かった時のことが恋しくて――」そして、彼は囁くほどの声で続ける。「――だけど、また全部だめになっちゃうのが怖いんだ」

「ふーむ」トニーの手が止まった。「まあ、もちろん細かいことは何もわかってないんだが、僕個人としては、人生で本当に素晴らしいと思えるものにリスクは付き物だ。もちろん、失敗するかもしれないが、成功する可能性も当然あるわけで、どちらにしても、何か意味のあることをしているという昂揚感がある。大きな報酬を得るには大きなリスクを冒さないとだめで、それこそ最終的には人生を価値あるものにしてくれるんじゃないか？それをいつも避けていれば、最終的には…何も手元に残らず、退屈なだけだ。そんなことじゃあ…その時点では人生に何の意味があるだろう、な？」

「じゃあ、僕は試してみるべきだと思うの？」

「まあ、その決断を僕が君の代わりに下すことはできないけど、その男について話す時、君の声まで感じが変わる――どうも、そいつとは本当の幸せを掴めるチャンスがありそうな気がするぞ」

「ん」

「それでやってみて、結局駄目だったとしても、君は一人じゃない。友達がいる。僕がいる。君を手放してもいいなんて微塵も思っちゃいないが、君のことは大事に思ってるし、幸せになってほしい。うまくいかなくても、僕が君を待っているよ」

ロキは涙ぐんでいた。

「それは…これまで僕のためにそんなこと言ってくれた人なんていなかった」彼はすすり泣いた。「ありがとう」頭の向きを変えてトニーの顔を見上げれば、トニーは彼に笑いかけた。ロキが手を伸ばして彼の頬に触れれば、トニーは上体を屈めて彼に柔らかなキスをくれた。

「だけど、ひとつだけ教えてほしい」トニーが言って、眉を大仰に動かした。「そいつは僕よりいいケツしてるのか？」

ロキは思わず爆笑していた。「そりゃあ、知りたいだろうね」ニヤリと笑う。

後に家に帰る時に、トニーが彼にハグとキスそして寂しげな笑顔をくれ、さよならのように感じられた。

＊＊＊

ロキはベッドで仰向けに寝転がり、豆袋を空中に放り投げては受け止め、催眠術に掛けられたように何度も繰り返していた。つい先程、ソーの手紙を五回目――そう、十回――分かった、分かった、十七回目に読み終えたばかりだ。トニーの言葉が頭の中をループするように繰り返されている。リスク無くして報酬はないと。だが、この報酬にはそれだけの価値があるだろうか？

ソーにそれだけの価値は。

なんて阿呆な質問だろうか。

ソーには全ての価値がある。だからこそ問題なのだろう？一人の人物にそこまでの重要性を与えていることが、その人が全てになれるということ自体が正直、恐ろしい。

それに、かつてソーは安全を意味する人物だったが、今ではその真逆だ――ワイルドで危険で、それに、情熱的で――

だけど、ある意味まだ安全を意味してはいないか？物理的にロキを守ってくれたということだけではなく、決して揺らぐことのない彼の愛情による安心感だってある。だって、この一ヶ月に起きた出来事を経てもソーが彼を愛するのを止めないというなら、何があっても止めないだろう。

自分自身をそこまで誰かのなすがままに任せるのは怖かった。だけど…だけど、もしかしたら共通のことなのかもしれない。もしかしたら、ソーもロキ同様に惨めな気持ちでいるのかもしれない。もしかしたら…もしかしたら、二人は互いを守ると約束しないとならないのかもしれない。

手元が滑って、豆袋が鼻頭に落ちてきた。溜め息をつき、彼は横向きになって枕の下から手紙を引っ張り出した。ソーの直筆がまっすぐ彼を見返しており、辛うじて読める程度の悪筆で愛の告白がされていた。あの逆さまのキスの名残を感じる。

分かった。分かったよ。

彼は廊下を進んでソーの部屋へ行った。ドアは僅かに開いており、ソーはベッドの上でイヤホンをしながら宿題をしていた。ジェットコースターの山のてっぺんで目前に広がる急激な斜面を自由落下する直前のように、胃がひっくり返るような感覚があった。

「ねえ」ロキが大きな声で呼びかける。ソーが彼をゆっくりと、とてもゆっくりと無表情で彼に顔を向けたが、ロキにはその目にくっきりと不安が浮き上がっているのが見えた。「お話しよう」


	23. 第二十三章

ソーはイヤホンを外した。ロキは慎重に後ろ手でドアを引っ張って閉めた。何もかもがスローモーションで動いているようだ。ソーの喉仏がゴクリと上下し、髪を耳の後ろに掛ける時も手が震えているのを、ロキはぼんやりと認識していた。ロキは一歩部屋に踏み込み、それから二歩目を踏みしめ、気がつけば両手を差し伸べており、ソーがその中に飛び込んできてロキの首筋に顔を埋めていた。

「僕もあなたと一緒にいたい」ロキは引き攣る声で言った。「とっても」

彼らはそうやって腕を絡め合って立ち尽くし、ロキはソーの髪を何度も撫で、ソーはロキの背を完全に腕に包み込んでいた。ピッタリと嵌った気がした。まるで彼らの腕が互いを抱きしめるために作られたかのように。まるで、これまで荒野で彷徨っていた二人がようやく故郷に帰れたかのように。

「でも、怖いんだ」彼は喉を絞められたかのような囁き声で言った。

「俺もだ」ソーは少し身を引いて、涙を湛えた目で彼の顔を覗き込んだ。半分笑って、半分言葉に詰まったような音を出す。「怖くて仕方ない」彼は認め、ロキの頬を親指で撫でていた。ああよかった。これで二人とも怖いんだ。どういうわけか、それに少し慰められた。

「本当にごめん」心臓が締め付けられた感覚と共にロキが言った。「なにもかも、ごめんなさい。僕――」

「シーッ」ソーはキスで彼の言葉を遮った。「もうお前のことは許したんだ。俺もすまなかった」

「僕はあなたに相応しくない」ロキは惨めに言った。

「お前は頭がいい割に結構馬鹿だよな」

ロキが小さく吹きだすと、ソーが顔を下ろしてまたキスをして、二人の唇が笑みの形に曲がった。二人の間にこんなものがあると気づくのに、どうしてこんなにも長い時間がかかってしまったのだろう？一度その存在を知った後に、どうやってそれを諦めることができたのだろう？

「俺以上にお前を愛せる奴がいると思うか？」ソーが言った。「誰もいない。誰もそんなことはできない。誰もだ」彼は言葉を区切る度にロキにキスをし続け、やがてロキは本物の笑い声を上げていた。

「ねえ」ロキは両手をソーの胸に置くと、しっかりと押し返して言った。「ねえ、これを続けるのは、ものすごく難しいことだよ。誰にも――」

「誰にも知られるわけにはいかない」ソーがそっと言った。「分かっている」

ロキは目を閉じると、兄の肩に額を寄せた。彼の兄だ。狂ってる。あまりに間違っている。

だけど、ソーの腕に抱え込まれ、彼とのキスの味が唇に残っていると、この世で最も正しいことのようにも思えた。

「じゃあ、俺は許されたのか？」ソーはロキの頭のてっぺんに頬を押しつけて言った。その声がロキの身体を通って脚の指まで振動させる。

「少なくとも、今回はね」ロキは笑みを見せた。からかい気味で軽やかな感じに言おうと思ったのだが、それよりも少し苦々しく出てきてしまった。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、ロキの腰に回した腕に力を込めた。「もう二度と間違いは犯さないと約束はできない」彼は言った。「だけど、もしそうなったとしてもなんとかできることを願う。一緒にな。お前を傷つけたいなんて考えたことはないんだ」

「分かってる、冗談だ」

「いや、こっちは真面目に言ってる」ソーは一歩退くと、自分の髪に指を通した。「俺は完璧な奴じゃない。必ずこの先も間違う。俺たちどっちもな。俺たちは誓い合わなければ――俺たちが――くそ、俺たちの話を聞いて助けてくれる人はいないんだから、俺たちはお互いを信頼して――」

ああ、彼を見てみろ。こんなに美しくて真摯で…ロキは愛しい気持ちが胸を満たすのを感じ、その強烈さに卒倒するのではないかと思うほどだった。

「ちょっと、分かってるよ、ね？分かってる。本当の本当に」何よりも分かっている。それは全ての核心なのだから。

「約束してくれ――」そしてソーの正直な青い瞳が彼を焼き尽くすように、その場に打ち付けるように見据えた。「――とにかく、これが本当なんだと約束してくれ。俺たちは本当に一緒になるんだと、遊びやゲームなんかじゃないと――」

「約束する」ロキが囁くような声で言った。「それじゃあ、兄さんにも僕のためだとか言って僕を置き去りにすることはしないって約束してもらう。だって、それは良くないんだ。僕は兄さんがいないと駄目なんだ、壊れてしまう、ただのゴミクズになって――」

ソーはまた彼にキスをしはじめ、ロキは頽れるように彼に寄り掛かった。

「自分のことをそんな風に言うな」ソーは低く真剣に告げた。「約束する。お前だってもう俺を捨てることはできない。俺は自分をお前に鎖でつなぎ、俺に去ってほしいとお前が懇願するまでラブソングを歌い続けてやる。それでも俺は去ることはしない。ただお前にキスをする――」そしてその通りにした。「――それからまたキスする――」

ロキはソーの首に両腕を回し、後先も考えずに彼とのキスに没頭し、気がつけばソーは彼を花嫁のように抱き上げてベッドの上に落としていた。そしてロキは両の手足を大きく開き、ソーが彼の上に這い上って互いに手足を絡め合って転がり、溜め息と喘ぎ声、剥き出しの肌を辿る唇と膨れ上がるペニスでお互いへの切望を語り合った。

ロキは身体の何処か奥底から生じる震えを感じた。

「待って」彼は息を呑む。「待って、僕は――」頬が赤くなるのを感じて、ソーの首筋に顔を隠した。続く言葉はソーの顔を見ながらでは言えない気がした。「セックスなセックスはしたくない」

「大丈夫か？」ソーが心配そうに尋ねた。

「うん、ただ――前回が凄すぎて、一気にやっちゃったから、まだ心の準備なんてできてなかったのに、今だってできてないのに――」何を言っているんだろう。

「お前を傷つけなかったって言わなかったか」

「傷ついてなかった。その…身体的には」

「ああ、ロロ…」

彼らはまだ互いをきつく抱きしめながら横たわり、二人とも鼻を啜っていた。

「本当にすまなかった」ソーが搾り出すように告げた。

「もう、お互いに向こう一年分は謝った気がする」ロキは震える声で言った。「大丈夫だ。またやりたいと思ってる。あ、あなたが良ければ。でも、まだしたくない」

ソーが静かになり、ロキは片手を彼の髪に滑り込ませてその頬にキスをした。

「あなたを愛してる」と、彼は囁きかけた。

何時間もしてからロキがようやく自室に戻ると、顔には微笑みを、身体にはソーの香りを、そして心にはこれまで感じたこともないような軽やかさを抱いて眠りに落ちるのだった。


	24. 第二十四章

それから続いた日々で、ソーを長いこと苦しめてきた彼だけの秘密は二人の秘密となった。そして、それは数々の秘密の中でももっとも美味なものだった――互いの部屋で数分間隠れて過ごすのは、期待していたよりも長い時間で、望んでいたよりも短い時間だったが、笑いとキスと触れ合いで満たされ、どちらもこれまで夢にも思わなかった新しい関係性を学ぶことに使われた。

ロキはかつてないほど幸せだった。そして、ソーも幸せそうに見えて、その輝かんばかりの笑顔がロキに向けられるたびに、彼は内側から温もりが湧き上がるようになった(それは正直に言えば、ものすごく頻繁になっていた)。

秘密にし続けないといけないことも気にならなかった。少なくとも今のところは。それどころか、二人きりの時間がよりスリリングに感じられた。

感謝祭の一週間前のファミリーディナーの日のことだった。ロキはテーブルの下でソーの足をつついていた。

「フレイ伯父さんのところに行く時には、お前たちには別の車で向かってほしい」オーディンがニンジンを口いっぱいに頬張りながら言った。

「え？なんで？」ソーが尋ねる。

「それと、気持ち悪いよ」ロキが言った。「せめて先に口の中の物を飲み込んでからにしてよね」

「お父さんと私は週末ずっと向こうで過ごすのよ。ゲルダ伯母さんが両膝の手術をしたばかりだから、家のことで少し手伝いが必要なんですって」

「わしらが留守にしている間、この家を爆発だけはさせんでくれ」オーディンが言った。「友達を呼んでも構わないが、責任ある行動を頼むぞ」彼は二人の息子に厳しげな顔をしてみせた。

ロキは腹の底でピリッと緊張した興奮を僅かに感じた。この家で丸三日間、二人きりの時間を過ごせるのだ。こっそりとソーの方を見やれば、彼はテーブルナプキンで口許をゆっくりと拭いていた。

「オーケー」ソーが言った。オーケーだと？

「僕たちなら大丈夫だよ」ロキは陽気に告げながら、ソーの足を踏みつけた。「しかも、ちゃんとゴミ出しもするよ。ね？」

「あー、ああ」

フリッガは彼らをじっと見やった。

「ターキーちゃんたち、あなたたちの頭の中で歯車が回っているのが見えるわよ」彼女は言った。「あなたたちが望むなら、友達を呼んでもいいことはもう言いました。だけど、違法なことだけはしないでちょうだい。それと、私がしないだろうこともね」

「それだと違法なことが除外されないけどね」ロキがニヤリとして言った。

「わかったよ、母さん」ソーが言って、逆にロキの足を踏みつけ返すと、彼を怯ませた。「俺たちだけで問題ないよ、本当だ」

「子供たち」オーディンが溜め息と共に立ち上がると、空になった皿をカウンターの方に運んでいった。「いったい、わしらは何をしてこんな子供たちを授かったというんだろうな？」

「セックスしたからじゃない？」ロキが彼の背中に呼びかければ、父はぶつぶつ呟きながらリビングに移動していった。

「ロキ！」ソーが笑いながら低く言った。

フリッガがやって来て彼らの頭のてっぺんにそれぞれキスを落とした。

「あなたたちがいい子なのは分かっています」彼女は言った。「そして、あなたたちを信用もしているわ。さ、片付けてちょうだい」

感謝祭までの日々がゆっくりと通り過ぎ、フレイ伯父さんの家までのドライブもゆっくりと過ぎ、そしてディナーそのものは実は結構良くって(だって、食べ物！)、だけどその後善意の親戚としばらく話す必要ができてしまい、ロキはひどく興奮するあまり、世間話に興じるどころかじっと座っていることさえ辛かった。

『それで、来年はどこの大学に進むんだ？』『ダンスの勉強を続けるの？』『高校最後の一年はどうだ？』などとずっとこの調子だ。ロキはソーに歩み寄って望み通りに彼に抱き付き、その太陽のような温もりと彼の精神的な強さを少しだけでも分けてもらいたくて仕方なかった。代わりに視線を交わし合ったり、『たまたま』体の一部が触れ合ったりすることで我慢するほかなく、そこを出る頃には車に飛び込む勢いだった。

「もう行かないと」ソーがどこぞの伯母か何かに申し訳なさそうに告げている。「深夜になる前には帰っていたいから、ああ、久しぶりに会えて良かった、ああ、もっと頻繁に遊びに来るべきだな、オーケー、俺も愛してるよ、うん、もちろん安全運転だよ」

ロキは積極的に彼をドアから引きずり出した。彼らの車は木々の多い、長いドライブウェイの隅っこに駐めてあり、道はとても暗く、木の幹はとても大きくて…

ソーも同じ考えがあったようで、何が何だか分からないうちにソーはロキを大きく冷たい樫の木の幹に押しつけていた。

「あそこから出られなくなるかと思ったよ」彼はロキの唇に触れながら呟き、下唇を口に含んで啜ると、舌で舐めた。

「んん」ロキは同意し、ソーに口を好き勝手にさせながら蕩けるように背後に寄り掛かった。「あんっ」ソーが耳朶に吸い付くと息を呑んだロキの腕を、寒さとは関係のない戦慄が駆け抜けた。

「ソー？」誰かの声がした。八百人の従兄弟のうちの一人に聞こえる。ソーはその場を飛び退くと、手の甲で口を急いで拭った。「おい、マフラーを忘れていったぞ。出発する前に捕まえられて良かった。ロキはどこ行ったんだ？」

「ここだよ」ロキは引き結んだ唇に笑みを浮かべて手を振り、まだ木に寄り掛かっていた。普通だ。普通の態度を死守せよ。

「ああ。久しぶりにお前らに会えてよかったよ。感謝祭おめでとう！」

「お前もな」ソーが言った。

「危なかったね」ロキは従兄弟の足音が遠ざかると、小声で言った。「早く帰ろ」

ソーは帰りの道中、制限速度を十五上回ったまま運転した。背後で玄関の扉を閉めきる前にロキはくるりと向きを変えてソーに飛びつき、ソーは彼を宙に抱き上げると二人してくるくると回った。

「週末の間は、これを好きな所でできるんだ」ロキはニヤリと笑った。

「週末の間は、これをどこでもできるんだ」と同意したソーの目が煌めいていた。

その夜の「どこでも」というのはリビングルームのソファの上となり、ソーがロキを喉の奥まで咥え込んだ。やがてクッションから背中を浮き上がらせて喉の奥へと欲を吐き出したロキは、相手と場所を代り、その後子供だった頃以来初めて同じベッドで眠った。

ソーの広い胸板に頭を載せ、その腹に腕を回して横になったロキは恥ずかしくなっていた。涎を垂らしたらどうする？眠っているうちに足を蹴ったら？イチャイチャしている時とは違った不思議な親密さが感じられた。

ソーは翌朝早く目が覚めるとロキを背後から抱え込み、首と肩の付け根に鼻先を突っ込み、片方の大きな手で相手の胸を上下に大きく撫で、腰をキュッと掴んできたのでロキはゆっくりと意識を浮上させると背後に身体を押しつけた。

お忍びの時間のように感じられた。この、時間の狭間、日々の狭間、どこか不思議な夢のようなこの場所では彼らがこの世に二人きりであり、いつでもこうしていられるふりができる時間だった。唐突に切ない気持ちに支配されたロキはソーの腕の中で向きを変えると、必死の思いで相手にキスを贈り、残ったものが肺を満たすソーの吐息と、彼のペニスを包み込むソーの手と、達する時に唇に上ったソーの名前だけになるまでそうし続けた。

以前も恋に落ちたことはあったと思っていたが、今恋愛していると感じる気分とは比べ物にもならなかった。今のそれは鋭く、彼を痛めつけるもので、それを失うくらいなら百回死んでもいいと思うくらいだった。

次の日は一日中家の中にいて、数インチ以上離れずべったりとして過ごした。この日の「どこでも」はキッチンテーブルとなり、この日初めてロキは指の滑りを良くしてソーの中に入り、探るような指先で触れるとソーが身を捩り、美しく喘ぐ場所を見つけ、その姿を見て声を聞いているだけでロキまでイってしまいそうになった。空いた手でソーのペニスを扱き、ソーが荒れたキスをするために彼を引っ張り寄せ、淫らで湿った口づけをする間に彼が身震いして二人の身体に白濁を吐き出した。その後、ソーは自分の出したものをローション代わりにロキがイクまで手淫した。

夕飯にはピッツァを頼み、地下室のソファで寄り添い合って映画を観た。何の心配もせず、伸びやかに、彼ら以外の目を気にすることもなく。

「今夜もまた俺と一緒に寝てくれるか？」ソーがロキの耳元で囁いた。「お前の隣で目覚めたことが、凄く幸せだった」

こんなにも簡単に深い愛情表現をされると、未だにロキは呼吸を奪われてしまい、無言のキスでのみ是と答えることができた。

その夜もまた夢を見た。ダンプスターに顔面を押しつけられ、襲撃者が背後で笑っている夢だ。恐怖に駆られ、それに麻痺したロキはなんとか声を出して助けを求めようとした。その声は彼の喉元で引っかかり、これから悪いことが起こると悟り、『ソー』、必死に叫び声を上げようと、『ソー』、だけどこの夢の中でソーが彼を助けることはもう何週間もなかったし――

ビクリと体を震わせ、心臓がバクバクとしながら目が覚めると、ソーが目の前にいた。すぐ目の前に。その腕がロキの肩をしっかりと抱え込み、大きく温かく、彼を守るように――

小さな嗚咽を押し殺し、彼はソーの胸板に顔を埋めた。

「どうしたんだ、ベイブ？」ソーが眠たげに尋ね、片手を上げてロキの髪を撫でてやった。

「あなたがここにいる」ロキは意味を成さずに告げた。

ソーはただ彼の髪を撫で続ける。「いるぞ」彼は同意した。「いつだってここにいる」

「同じ夢を見るんだ。あの…ガソリンスタンドとアイツらの夢。もし、あなたが来てくれなかったらどんなことになっていたか――」

「だが俺は来た」ソーが言った。「お前は無事だ。それはただの夢なんだ」

「無事」ロキは繰り返して呟いた。「ソー。ソー。あなたを心から愛してる――」するとソーが彼の頬にキスをして涙を拭い、その瞼にもキスを落とし、ロキは強い力で彼にしがみついた。

「準備が整った」ロキが告げた。「してほしい…お願い…」

「いいのか？」

「うん、おねがい。あなたが欲しい。欲しいの」

「ロロ」ソーの囁き声が割れていた。

今回はもっとゆっくりで、以前ほどの切迫したものがなかった。キスと愛撫をたっぷりと交わし、ロキが真っ赤になるまでソーは愛情の言葉を注ぎつづけ、感謝と憤懣の両方でロキが泣きたくなるまで彼を辛抱強く、そして優しく開いていった。

「本当にいいんだな？」ソーがまたも尋ね、ロキの入り口にローションを縫った亀頭を当てていた。「お前を――お前のことが欲しくてたまらないけど、お前をまた傷つけたくはない」

「本当にいい」ロキが答える。「本当の本当に。今度は覚悟ができてる」手を上げて、ソーの顔を撫で、そこに浮かべられた懸念そうな表情を宥めてやった。彼は一体何をしてこんなに素敵な人に愛されたのだろう？

ソーが中に押し込むと、二人は同時に呻き声を上げ、ロキはソーの腰に両脚を回すと相手をもっと近く、もっと近くと、ついには互いの身体がぴったりと合わさるまで引き寄せた。やはりまだ焼けつくような感覚があったが、ロキはあまりに満たされ、愛され、完成された気持ちだったので、火事でも起こらない限り中断する気にはなれなかった。ソーが彼の左右に肘をつき、その筋肉が凝縮して緊張し、檻のように彼を囲い込むと、ロキは自分が小さいが、守られ、大事にされているような気分になった。

その時、ロキは命を預けられるほどにソーを信用できるのだと思い知った。むしろ、すでに命を預けたことがあり、しかしそれは物理的な安全だけを意味しているのではなく、心と魂をも守られているのだと知り、ソーがそれら全てをその広大な手の平に包み込んで守ってくれると信じることができた。

「僕は兄さんのものだよ」ロキが囁きかけた。「いつまでも」

「俺たちはお互いのだ」ソーが誓いのように言って、彼にキスをした。

そうして二人一緒に動き出し、はじめはゆっくりと、だがやがてどちらももっと、はやく、もっとと疼くまでになっていた。

「もっと強くっ」ロキが息を呑む。「ぁああっ！もっと、はげしくして！」

ソーは唸り声を出し、腰の動きがより荒々しくなり、ついにはロキは両腕を横に投げ出してシーツにしがみつくほかなくなるまでソーは彼の中を何度も穿ち、そうされる度にロキ自身が腹の上で飛び跳ね、苦悶の縁まできている極限の快楽を味わった。

そしてソーも呻き声を漏らしており、膝立ちになるとロキの足首を肩に引っ掛けて腰を掴み、より深く潜り込んで、何度も、何度も、腰を突き出して――

ロキは甲高い音を、まさしく嬌声を上げており、ソーは低く原始的な唸り声を上げ続け、ロキは完全に我を忘れ、意識は身体の何処か上の方で浮遊しながら自分たちの姿を見降ろしており、襲い掛かる快感があまりに圧倒的で、とんでもなくて――あと少しで――ああっあっソーがちょうど良い場所を何度も穿ち――息を詰めて全身がばねが縮むように緊張し、その場であと二秒だけ完全に動きを止めて、だって、ああ、そこ、そこ、そこ――

長引く悲鳴のような声を上げたロキは、自分の中でダムが決壊するのを感じ、爪先が丸くなるくらいの快楽が波のように彼の中を駆け抜けていくと、ペニスから自分の腹に濃い白濁が飛び散り、彼はマットレスに力なく溶け込んでいった。その間もソーは彼の中を穿ち続け、ついに耐えるような声を絞り出すともう一度だけ奥を突き上げ、その場に留まり、ロキの上に倒れ込んでその首筋に顔を埋めて腰を何度か小刻みに痙攣させた。

長い数分間、彼らは汗だくで手足を絡ませたまま、互いに息を整えながら現実に戻って来た。

沈黙を破るのを躊躇い、ロキは小さく呟いた。「ありがとう」

「何がだ？」

「待ってくれて。僕の心の準備が整うまで」

ソーは彼を近くに引き寄せた。

「こっちこそ、ありがとう」彼は言った。

「何が？最高のセックスを？」ロキが得意げな顔をする。

「お前がお前でいてくれて。俺を好きになってくれて」

「ダサいんだから」ロキは嬉しげに文句を言って、ソーは同意するような声を出した。「それで、気になってたんだけど。日記のこと。だいたい、VVってどういうこと？」

「ああ」ソーが言った。左手を掲げ、親指と人差し指を使ってLの形を表現した。「ロロ。Lが二つだ」手を僅かに左側に倒す。「LがVになる」

ロキはどうしようもなくなって笑った。「うっそ、暗号下手すぎ」

ソーは嬉しげに肩を竦めた。「だが、おかげで俺たちは一緒になれただろ？」

「そうかもね」

この狂ったようなダンスは全てロキがソーの部屋に忍び込んでその日記を盗み読みしたことから始まったが、その頃二人のステップは完全に不揃いで、同じ音楽を聞いてもいなかった混乱したダンサーが二人いただけだった。

ロキは相変わらずソーの部屋に忍び込んでいたが、以前とは違っている。彼らは共有するメロディーを発見し、かつてはバラバラだった旋回が安定したデュエットへと変わった。ロキが飛び跳ねれば、彼を受け止めるべくソーが待ち構えていた。

そして踊ることは難しかった。とても難しかった。この先もステップを間違えることはどちらにもあることは確定していたが、彼らは良いダンスパートナーとして互いを支え合い、地面に転げてしまった相手を助け起こし、傷をキスで慰めて、動き続けることだろう。

ソーはロキのこめかみに長く唇を押しつけて、ロキは満足げに息をついた。

彼以上に良いダンスパートナーは望めなかった。


End file.
